Keeping Her Close
by Liv-x-Case-Benson
Summary: Two years after the Ultimate Battle, Phoebe Halliwell finally has everything she's ever dreamed of loving sisters, a loving husband, and now, finally, after years of visions, a new daughter. But will it stay that way when a demon comes for her daughter?
1. Cradle of Dreams

**A/N:** Hello...to my fellow fanfiction writers and readers. I know I said that I'd have a different story up, but I'm still working on it. So for now would you please read and review on this one? I hope you like it.

**Keeping Her Close**

By: Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell

**Chapter One: ****Cradle of Dreams**

In the early hours of the night, Phoebe Halliwell sat in an old, worn rocking chair that had survived, from as far as she knew, four generations of Halliwells. She could hardly believe how her life had turned out despite everything that she had had to go through to finally get where she was now. She had seen the visions time and time again, of course, even doubted if they would actually happen to her, but yet there she was rocking her one-month-old baby girl to sleep in her protective, loving grasp.

Leaning on the doorframe, her sister watched intently as Phoebe's instincts finally surfaced. She knew, from watching her with Wyatt and Chris that Phoebe would make a great mother when the right time presented itself.

Still, all three if the Charmed Ones needed to watch their families carefully because they never knew when a demon or warlock or anything else in the "evil-good-witch-killing category" could shimmer in and destroy everyone they held dear in their hearts, but that didn't stop them from expanding the next generation of Halliwell witches. Both her sisters had their families and now, finally Phoebe had hers after so many years demon battles, warlocks...even a half-demon ex-husband.

"How long have you been sitting up here just staring at her, Phoebe?" Piper asked walking over and sitting on her sister's bed.

"I don't know." Phoebe told her walking over to the cradle and laying her sleeping daughter in it. "It's weird; I've wanted this for so long and now it's like some invisible force is telling me to spend as much time with her as I can." Phoebe told her older sister as she walked over to sit beside her. Piper could see the unmistakable fear in her eyes.

"Oh honey, don't worry; that's how I was too, but honestly with our lives who can blame you?" Her sister told her placing an arm on her shoulders. Piper didn't want to admit it right now, but she did get the feeling that her sister's newfound happiness was short-lived. _'Maybe I'm wrong; maybe it's just me being protective of Phoebe...__' _Piper thought as she let go of Phoebe and stood up._'__I hope so.'_

"Do you think Mom, Grams and Prue are trying to tell me something?" Phoebe asked pushing her hair behind her ear and looking up at the ceiling.

"Phoebe, all that they're probably trying to tell you is to be the best mommy that you can be to that brown-haired, hazel-eyed baby who is, at the moment, sleeping peacefully in _your_ cradle." Her older sister told her getting a strange look from her.

"M—my cradle? You're joking, right? I mean, with three girls Mom couldn't have afforded three separate ones, could she?" Phoebe asked. Piper walked over to her sleeping niece and dropped to her hands and knees, motioning for Phoebe to follow.

"Look Phoebe, do you see something written on the bottom?" Piper asked as she ducked underneath it and ran her hand over it, wiping away a thick layer of dust that had accumulated on it over the years. Phoebe ducked her head under and looked at where her sister was pointing. Something was written on it in neat cursive script, but she couldn't read it, at least, while it was upright.

"Yeah, but I can't read it right now." Phoebe told her as they both backed out from underneath and stood up.

"Okay, so I'll hold her," Piper said pointing to her niece, "and you tip that on its side."

"Why should I have to do it?" Phoebe protested, trying to keep her voice low.

"I'm tired and you're stronger." Piper told her, grinning slightly.

"Yeah, sure you are. You're tired, but you still have enough energy to hold Paytin, huh?" Phoebe said grinning back just as much. "And, I suppose just because I know martial arts, you automatically assume that I'm stronger too then?"

"Okay, yes I want to hold her. You've barely put Paytin down in a week, Phoebe and I **deserve** the chance to be an aunt to a little girl. All I have are sons and so does Paige, not that I'm complaining, because I love them with everything I have, but still. Please Pheebs... pleeease?"

Paytin, an interesting name, especially for a girl, but Phoebe wanted to continue the "P" tradition to honor her mother and Grams, which wasn't a bad thing. After all, people couldn't very well forget the infamous Charmed Ones if their some of their descendants were named with the same letter. Phoebe knew that she couldn't very well deny Piper the chance to be an aunt any more than she herself could deny that she was the baby's mother. Smiling to herself, Phoebe turned around, picked up Paytin without waking her, and carried her over to Piper who sat on her bed waiting.

"Careful, she's a light sleeper." She said as her older sister gently took her from her mother's arms.

"She really does look like you more than Coop." Piper told her as Phoebe stepped back and over to the side to sit by her.

"You never miss a chance to tell me that."

"I know, but it's really true and with each day that passes I see more of a certain someone in you than you could ever realize, Phoebe." Piper told her looking like she was in a dream that she never wanted to end.

"Who?"

"Mom." Her older sister said simply. "Have you had her Wiccaned yet?"

"No, but I really want to…soon." Phoebe told her. She couldn't wait to see Grams again; it'd been quite a while since she'd seen them. _'The last time was probably at my wedding__…wow it has been a long time.'_ "Piper?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Do you think that maybe someone else will come down with Grams this time?" Phoebe asked with uncertainty.

"You mean Mom?" Phoebe nodded. "I don't know, but it has been a while since we've seen either of them so maybe she will come down. I hope so as much as you do." Piper told her. She looked down at the sleeping infant in her arms. "So much has happened since we became witches ten years ago; it's hard to believe that it actually happened sometimes."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. So much has happened to all of us, Prue included." Phoebe told her.

"You lost Cole..." Piper stated.

"But I gained Coop."

"You had the Source's child stolen from you..."

"But look at who I have now. You know, even though he was my first real love, I wouldn't trade Paytin or Coop for anything. Being witch...my sisters and nephews...my husband and now my daughter...it just makes everything seem right in the world, know what I mean?" Phoebe asked as Piper handed her daughter to her and stood up.

"It just makes you want to fight...to protect them. Even though all three of us know that someday we won't be able to protect them anymore and that we have to pass down our legacy, we still have the need to protect and shelter them from this world full of demonic powers, warlocks, evil spirits or whatever else will come after them." Her older sister told her.

"It's not only witch-related things either. Death, sorrow and heartache are a part of life...and someday, little girl, you'll learn that but Mommy's going to try her very best to make sure that doesn't happen early on in your life. I had that experience and I'll fight everything that I have to just to make sure that never happens to you, I promise." Phoebe said as she stood up and walked over to lay Paytin in her cradle again.

"Phoebe, don't you want to see what's written underneath there?" Piper asked walking over.

"Nah, it can wait. I don't want to wake her up; if I did, she'd probably be up half the night."

"Well, aren't you just the expert all of a sudden." Piper joked, placing her hands on her hips to emphasize her point. Phoebe stepped back a few feet and Piper followed.

"I'm not," Phoebe whispered. "It's just that I've made the mistake of doing that and she was literally up for half the night; Coop and I took turns trying to get her back to sleep. She was up crying until at least eleven that night." Phoebe told her as they stepped out of the room and headed downstairs.

"Yeah, well trying to get Chris to sleep while Wyatt is asleep isn't a walk in the park either." Piper told her as they reached the very last step. "What's so funny about that?" She asked upon seeing her sister's grin widen.

"It's just that I would know; I heard him, but you're amazing you never yelled or talked firmly...just loved them and soon enough they'd be asleep. And you'd stand there for at least fifteen more minutes just watching them." Phoebe told her which earned her a curious look.

"You were watching, weren't you?"

"I never could sleep through that, but you were always up before I was." Phoebe and Piper walked out into the living room and Piper was about to sit down when the phone rang; she strayed momentarily from the path and picked up the cordless phone in the hallway.

"Hello? No, I've told you, I can't—but maybe you can—are you sure? Oh, alright I'll be there in a few minutes." Piper finished the call, hung the phone back on the receiver, and walked back over to Phoebe.

"What's going on?" Her younger sister asked.

"Pheebs, I'm sorry; I know that I promised you a night without any distractions other than maybe a demon, but the band that's supposed to play tomorrow night needs me to make sure there's nothing booked so they can come a half hour later." Piper told her sitting beside her. She didn't really want to leave, especially since she couldn't get the feeling of dread out of her heart. "I'll call Leo to watch the boys."

"It's okay. No, don't call for Leo; I'm sure he's busy. I'll watch them." Phoebe told her; she knew exactly what Piper was feeling, but was doing her best to ward it off.

"Are you sure? What if something happens?" She asked, concerned not only for the safety of her kids, but Phoebe and her new niece as well.

"Paige is just a call away, no matter how late it is, Piper, you know that." Phoebe stated although she was more worried than Piper was.

"Okay, if you're sure; I'll be back as soon as I can." Piper told her as she grabbed her coat from the closet, her purse from the end table searching for her keys, once found she then headed out the door.

Truth was, Phoebe wanted nothing more than to ask her not to leave, but she knew that Piper had a reputation to uphold, as well as being a sister, a witch, a wife and a mother. She didn't know why, but she had a feeling this night was going to be bad...very, very bad.

**Underworld**

"Are you crazy?!" One of his servants said. "Her mother's a Charmed One; she'll stop us long before we can get to her."

"Not if we do this right." The Source answered, "If we infect the child now and take her they'll immediately come for us..." He waited for an objection, but as there wasn't any, he continued. "But if we infect the child and wait one week, no one will be able to touch her; the demonic power will reject the touch of even her parents. I need two who work well as a team." Two demons in back walked to the front of the room.

The Source of All Evil smiled. "Yes, you'll do just fine."

**A/N:** So what do you think? Will Phoebe be able to save her daughter from demonic influences? Please R&R if you like it. Next chapter: Chapter Two: Seemingly Untouched. Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell


	2. Seemingly Untouched

**A/N: Here's chapter two for those pf you who are reading. This will probably be one of the longer chapters, as it didn't make sense to split it into two. **

Also I would like to thank: GoldxxSunlight, WelshCanuck, Nicole and scme for thier wondeful, encouaging reviews on this story. Keep reviewing guys!!! It's what keeps me going!!! If you have any suggestions, feel free to PM me.

I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Keeping Her Close**

By: Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell

**Chapter Two: Seemingly Untouched **

**Lyrics: "Wrong Again" by Martina McBride **

Phoebe checked her watch; Piper had been gone for almost two hours now. About fifteen minutes after her sister left, Phoebe walked up to her bedroom, quietly and quickly grabbed her laptop, and went back downstairs.

Even though she had taken a maternity leave about a week before Paytin was born, nothing could stop Ask Phoebe from giving advice when she had the time to do so. Sure, she had another ghostwriter, but Phoebe just couldn't bring herself to stop giving advice to her readers, especially on love. After all, that was her best area because and now that she was with Coop; she knew the real meaning of the word.

_'Wyatt and Chris sleep pretty well now, but I'm surprised Paytin isn't crying; I'd better check on them just to be sure.'_ Phoebe thought as she finished her sentence, set her laptop on the table in front of her, and walked upstairs. Purely out of habit, she walked over and inched the door open to Wyatt and Chris' room. _'Well, they're fine, but why do I have such a horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach?'_ She wondered as she walked into her room (well former room, but both she and Paige knew that they would always have those rooms whenever they came back).

As Phoebe approached the cradle that looked like it was now partly illuminated in moonlight, she could tell that Paytin was no longer asleep. To her, it felt like every step she took shook the floorboards under the carpet as she walked. _'What is it?'_ She thought as she stopped beside her daughter. _'What's going to happen?'_ Nothing seemed to be wrong, then again with their lives, nothing out of the ordinary could be everything.

"I wonder…if you can feel it too." Phoebe voiced aloud as she picked up Paytin and tried to rock her back to sleep. Even as she sat there, Phoebe felt as though someone or (usually in their case) something was watching her. She looked around the room, but saw nothing. As she stood with her daughter in her arms, she saw a shadow move outside her window, but didn't really think much of it as the wind had picked up considerably in the last hour.

Coop said that he had been having a little trouble with a young man and his girlfriend, but that he hoped to be back before Phoebe fell asleep at the Manor. She trusted him with her heart more completely than anyone else, but missed him with an ache that could rival Piper's when Leo had first become an Elder. She was used to him being off to Paris many times…they'd had their honeymoon there. After all, what better way to spend the weekend (that had unexpectedly turned into two more days), in the City of Love with a cupid, moreover her cupid, Coop.

**From the day we met  
You made me forget  
All my fears**

The Elders had certainly done her a favor with him though. He was everything she could've ever dreamed and more. Coop knew that she'd been hurt before, but he also knew that that was why she was so willing to go to extremes to have a love that would last and could overcome any obstacle that life put in its path.

**Knew just what to say  
And you kissed away  
All my tears**

Phoebe's need to be loved completely made her who she was. Cole had opened her heart to love, Coop knew that, and the love that Phoebe had for him still burned—a mere wisp—within her soul, but he also knew that Phoebe loved him with a passion that could not be rivaled—even by Cole himself. The real truth was though that Phoebe hadn't even thought about him since meeting Coop—even if a certain trait reminded her of him she could never quite place who _he_ was. It was like she had started over completely with Coop and it was Coop that brought out the quality of that unknowingly familiar trait and then she loved him even more for it.

**I knew this time I had finally found  
Someone to build my life around**

Phoebe turned from her window (she'd been walking around hoping that might calm her daughter enough to fall asleep as the wind wasn't whipping the trees too much and it almost had) she walked over and sat in the ancient rocking chair for a few minutes. Within ten minutes, if even that, Paytin was asleep again; Phoebe walked the few steps and laid her in her cradle once more. She was still intrigued as to what was written on the bottom of it. As soon as she stepped away, she felt two arms encircle her waist in a strong, but tender grip…

Underworld 

"My Liege," One of the Source's servants asked bowing. "Teemus and Temcara request a council."

"Very well, send them in." He ordered. The servant went out into the entrance and bowed his head, gesturing that they were allowed inside.

"My Liege." They both said at once, on bended knee bowing.

"Rise," They both did as he allowed. "Why do you request council with me?" He asked.

"We wish to know why the child of the middle sister, Phoebe, is such an importance to us." Teemus said.

"Normally I would not allow anyone to know a motive such as this, you know that don't you?" He asked and they nodded. "However, since the two of you shall be the ones to carry out this task, I suppose it is a reasonable request. The child has not come into her powers yet; in fact, she isn't showing any signs of having powers whatsoever. Keep in mind though the age—barely a month whereas, both the Twice-Blessed son and his brother came into their powers at a little later age…"

"But, forgive me for saying so, aren't the elder children more powerful, than even their mother? Why waste time on this child when we could have an entire—" Temcara tried to say.

"SILENCE!!" The Source yelled, making both of his followers jump. "Were you listening to a word I just said? The youngest child hasn't shown any trace of powers as of yet, but both of the elder children have powers." She still looked clueless; he sighed, why did he have to have one that knew what was going on and one that didn't? Why couldn't they both be one or the other? It would make things so much easier.

"Temcara," Her older brother said. "Because the older children have their powers, they know some difference between good and evil. Plus, I would suppose that their mother and aunts are more likely to expect it. Am I correct, my Liege?" Teemus asked. The Source only nodded in response. "They will not suspect anything will come after the youngest one because they assume that we want power that they possess."

"But the Whitelighter-Witch has a son; why not go after him?" Temcara asked curiously.

"She, from what I have been told, has already begun to teach her son how to use his powers, so even though he would be valuable to us, the youngest one is of much more use to us. If we take her while she's this young and raise her…with her natural abilities and with the help of a power broker to takeover her witch powers with a demon's, she could very well be one of the most powerful forces in the Underworld."

"But who will raise the child? I know of no one who is willing to accomplish that task." Teemus voiced in concern.

"We will figure that out later. Now as for how to infect the child, have either of you a plan?" The Source asked. Temcara's malicious grin couldn't possibly get any wider.

"Yes, I know exactly what we are going to do." Teemus looked at his younger sibling in awe; she had never been this prepared before, so he wondered what she had in mind.

"Do not fail. You have seen what happens to teams when only one member returns, have you not?" The Source asked.

"Yes, and we will take that into account." Teemus assured. With that, they both left to discuss the plan that could forever change the Underworld.

Manor 

"I finished earlier than I thought I would." Coop whispered as he pulled Phoebe back a few more feet. "Phoebe, what's wrong?" He asked after she turned around in his arms and saw a look of worry in her usually light-filled eyes. When his work was done, Coop had looked at his ring hoping to feel the warmth that it usually gave off whenever he thought of her; instead he felt an intense wave of fear in her heart and he had to know why. If she felt that scared then there must be something that he could do to make her feel better, right?

**Be a lover and a friend**

"Phoebe, if you want me to help first I need to know what the problem is." Coop told her as they walked over and sat on her bed. Phoebe wanted to say something, but tears had begun to cascade down her angelic face so fast that she knew that she wouldn't be able to speak clearly. Coop released one arm from her waist and reached up to wipe the tears from her eyes. He soon realized though that he wouldn't be able to calm her that way as her body became wracked with almost inaudible sobs.

**After all my heart had put me through  
I knew that it was safe with you**

Phoebe knew that something would happen and it wouldn't be to Wyatt or Chris, but to Paytin. Still unable to say anything clearly, she leaned into Coop's chest as his arms came around her back in a comforting, protective embrace. They stayed like that for ten maybe twenty minutes, neither knew, before Phoebe pulled back and looked at him. Coop wiped away a stray tear and then repositioned his arm around her.

**And what we had would never end  
Wrong again**

"Do you feel a little better now?" He asked gently. He hated to see her hurt in any way; when she was hurt physically or emotionally he felt it too, so Coop was glad when his wife managed to control her emotions and managed a small smile for him, but it quickly faded.

"S—something's going to h—happen. I know it." Phoebe said stumbling over her words, while trying to keep her composure.

"Did you have a premonition? What did you see?" Coop asked determined to figure out why she was so upset.

"No, I didn't get a premonition; I can just feel it. It has nothing to do with my powers." Phoebe said as she looked in Paytin's direction. "It's not Wyatt or Chris…it's Paytin; I'm sure of it. I just don't know what it is."

Coop was about to ask how she knew that something would happen to their daughter when his ring began to flash, signaling another person in need of his help. Phoebe wanted to hang on…to beg him not to leave tonight, but the person who needed his help deserved it as much as she did, she understood that. Sometimes she wished that he could just be who he was when he was with her, her husband that knew everything about how to keep her heart in a safe place, instead of a Cupid whose job was to help people find the love they had been searching for all their lives…like he had been for her. Although Phoebe knew that if he had a choice of being a Cupid or just being her husband, he'd choose her in a heartbeat.

"Phoebe, I won't go if you don't want me to." In her heart, she didn't want him to leave, but she knew that he had to. Whatever was going to happen didn't directly involve him.

"No, go and help them…like you helped me." Phoebe insisted with a smile standing with him and walking out into the hallway.

"Okay, but since you have to wait for Piper to get back; I'm not leaving you alone. Paige." Coop called and she formed in seconds holding Henry Jr.

"Are you okay? What's wrong?" Paige asked upon seeing her sister's still-damp cheeks.

"Coop, this really isn't—" Phoebe tried to say.

"I know, but if you really feel like that I'd feel better if Paige were here with you. She can get you and Paytin out of here at the drop of a hat." Coop explained as Henry squirmed to get out of his mother's grasp.

"Paige, what's with him? Is he tired?" Phoebe asked referring to her nephew.

"Well yeah I know he's tired, but I think he wants to show you something." Paige said as her son nodded vigorously. Paige laughed, stepped back a little ways, and set him on the floor. "Phoebs, you're going to need to have you arms apart."

"Okay." She said and did as her sister asked.

"Ready? On three—one…two…three!!" As soon as the word left Paige's lips, Henry used his new-found ability and Orbed into Phoebe's open arms, which instantly closed around him.

"Yay, Henry!!" Phoebe exclaimed, trying to keep her voice low.

"Good job!!" Coop told him.

"Hey, do you want to go see your cousin?" Phoebe asked. Henry thought for a moment (about five seconds) and then nodded. "Okay, but we have be quiet, okay?" She whispered and he nodded. Phoebe turned and walked into the room.

"There's no obvious demon, so why did you call for me?" Paige asked.

"Phoebe says that something bad is going to happen to Paytin tonight. And before you ask, no she didn't have a premonition." Coop said as Paige was about to ask a question.

"Well, from her appearance, something definitely has her attention." Paige said as her older sister walked back out closing the door behind her with her son in her arms. "Alright, you knew I would though. I just need an hour to get him dressed and ready for bed." Paige said pointing to her son who was almost asleep in her sister's arms.

"Coop, go ahead and go; I can manage for an hour." Phoebe told him. "Please don't argue, that's the last thing I need right now."

"Okay, if you're sure. I'll be back as soon as I can." He said as he kissed her and he hearted out. Phoebe walked over and handed her nephew to her.

"You're really scared, aren't you?" Paige asked. It was more her eyes that showed it than her gestures.

"Is it that obvious?" Phoebe asked her voice shaking slightly.

"No, it's just that I know you; I can see it in your eyes. Are you sure you can manage for an hour?" Paige asked. "I could Orb Piper here if I needed to."

"No, it's fine. Just go, the sooner you're home the sooner you can get back." Phoebe confirmed. Paige moved her son to her opposite arm and hugged Phoebe with her free arm. "Don't worry, Phoebes, if you need me sooner, just say so, okay?" Phoebe's grip was strong, but she released her younger sister so that she could get her nephew ready for bed and get back.

"I know. Just—hurry okay?" Paige nodded, stepped back and orbed home.

_'It's only an hour._ _What could go wrong in sixty minutes?'_ With that thought, Phoebe walked back downstairs to finish her column.

Thirty Minutes Later 

Phoebe was almost finished with her advice when something caught her senses. She couldn't figure out what it was exactly, but she quickly set her laptop beside her in the couch, and took the stairs at a full-fledged run. She skidded to a halt outside her bedroom door and walked in. A woman was standing over Paytin's cradle. She pulled out an emerald from her sleeve and dangled it over the child's head.

"Such a beautiful baby girl…look see the pretty crystal?" Temcara whispered after Paytin opened her eyes to the crystal's bright glow. Phoebe could only watch in horror as her worry came true right before her eyes.

"Get away from, her!!" Phoebe yelled as she ran over, but was caught by something that raised her fully off the ground. She couldn't see anyone, but the grip became tighter and tighter around her neck.

"What…are…you…doing…to her?" Phoebe managed in gasps. She fought with everything she had and managed to get whatever had a hold on her to let go and she dropped to the floor. The man who had choked her now came out from the shadows of the night. Phoebe's attention was focused on Paytin, which meant that her guard was down.

Phoebe began to run toward her, when Teemus formed a fireball and hit her in the stomach causing her to fall to her knees, but still to rise again. She continued her path toward her daughter who was becoming mesmerized by the shiny object.

"She's persistent." Temcara told her brother who had already begun to move toward Phoebe.

"Yeah, but what do you expect from a Charmed One? You just finish this; I'll take care of her." Teemus told her. Phoebe was so close that she could almost touch her, when Teemus hurled her backward against the door with another fireball.

"Pa—" Phoebe tried to yell, but her mouth was quickly covered.

"Now, now, we can't have you call for anyone. That would ruin our chance. But don't worry; you don't need to see anymore." Teemus told her as he grabbed her shirt and threw her out into the hallway, rendering her nearly unconscious.

"No…stop…" Phoebe said not even heard by them.

"Are you finished yet?" Teemus asked in haste, looking in his sister's direction.

"Almost." She replied the crystal was losing its glow and soon the child would have it all. Then, when the time was right, nothing could stop them. Seeing that Phoebe was still conscious, he formed two more fireballs and hit her in the chest and left shoulder.

It hurt her so bad, but she refused to scream for fear that she might wake Wyatt or Chris. Her tears of pain and sorrow came in rivers.

"Please…don't…do…thi—" Before Phoebe could finish her sentence with the breath that she could manage, another more powerful fireball hit her in the right shoulder. Phoebe could no longer keep her pain inside and let a shrill cry escape from her lips.

"It's finished." Temcara said and they both shimmered out. The crystal left no visible trace on Paytin's body. Phoebe got to her hands and knees and crawled with every ounce of strength she had to Paytin, who was now screaming.

"Paytin, baby…I'm…coming…don't worry…it's gonna be…" Phoebe fell to the floor, just a few feet from her daughter, in exhaustion and pain. "Paige…" She called before passing out…

**A/N: So what do you think? What will happen to Paytin because of the crystal? More importantly, how does Phoebe feel after this event? Please R&R if you like it. Next chapter: Chapter Three: Failure. (As for the lyrics, yes the song is longer, I just picked out a meaningful verse and chorus that went well with what I was writing.)**

**Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell**


	3. Failure

**A/N: Here's chapter three for those of you who are reading. This is my longest chapter so far!! **

Also I would like to thank: GoldxxSunlight, WelshCanuck, and scme for thier wondeful, encouaging reviews on this story. Keep reviewing everyone!!! It's what keeps me going!!! **If you have any suggestions, feel free to PM me.**

I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

****Keeping Her Close**

By: Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell

**Chapter Three: Failure **

Paige orbed into the living room after hearing Phoebe call for her. "Phoebe!!" She called, but there was no response. She was surprised that she couldn't hear it before, but now that she focused it was—_'it must be Paytin' _Paige thought as she orbed to the upstairs hall.

"Phoebe!!" Paige yelled upon seeing the pool of blood in the hallway and the trail that lead into her sister's room. _'What happened to you?!'_ Paige walked into the room over to her niece's cradle and took the child in her arms to try and calm her down.

"It's okay…Shhhh…don't cry. Everything's al—" Paige knew that there was only one reason for the blood in the hallway. She saw a figure lying in the middle of the floor. It was dark in the room, so she walked over and flipped the light on.

"Oh—my—God—Phoebe!!" Paige exclaimed horrified by her sister's physical appearance. Paige backed out of the room, with Paytin who had calmed down since seeing someone she could know, and pulled her cell phone out of her pocket. She couldn't stop shaking.

"Paige? You sound hysterical; what's wrong?" Piper asked answering her cell.

"Wh—where are you now?" Paige asked trying to keep her voice steady.

"Out by the bar, why?" She asked puzzled.

"Freeze the room, now." Paige said.

"Why? What's going on?" She asked. Things had to be bad if her youngest sister asked her to use magic in a public area.

"There's no time!!" Paige said nearly yelling. "Just do it!!" She said as she closed her phone and ducked her head back into her sister's room. "I'll be back Phoebe…just hang on…please." She said Orbing out.

P3

As soon as she saw blue orbs, Piper froze everything in the room (but as her powers had grown over the years, she figured that she'd frozen the entire building).

"Piper, we have a major problem." Paige told her handing her niece to her.

"Hi, sweetie. Where's your mommy, huh?" She said as Paytin cooed in her arms.

"Piper, that's why I'm here," The youngest Charmed Witch said. Piper's attention was now fully on her.

"What happened? Where's Phoebe?" She asked.

"Do you remember how Phoebe thought that something might happen tonight?" Paige asked. Piper nodded slightly; her sister hadn't openly said what was wrong, but she did remember that both of them had a terrible feeling when she left.

"What's happened to her?" Piper asked sounding as though she could break down at a wrong word.

"There's no time. Come on, let's go!!" She urged. Piper grabbed Paige's wrist and pulled her into her office. Piper then flicked her wrists and unfroze the building.

"Well, what are you waiting for, a curtain? Let's go!!" Piper said as the orbed out.

Manor 

Paige, Piper and Paytin orbed to outside Wyatt and Chris' bedroom. Paige made sure that they were facing the room, so that Piper wouldn't see the mess that the demon or whatever had attacked had caused. Paige didn't mean to cause a fight between them, but she shoved Piper into the room. She couldn't let Piper see that—not yet.

"Paige what are you doing?!" Piper asked in surprise.

"Lay Paytin with Wyatt and then come back." Paige told her.

Paige had tears brimming, but they weren't too visible from the nightlight on the far wall. She had to admit though she could've broken down at the mere sight of her older sister lying on the floor in a pool of her own blood. She knew that she needed Piper incase anything else happened, but she also knew that as soon as she caught the first glimpse of Phoebe she would break. Still Paige wished that she didn't have to tell her. Phoebe wasn't dead…both of them would be able to feel it if she was, but it would still be hard.

"Paige," Piper said walking back over to her, grabbing her arm to turn her around as she'd had her back to her. "What's the matter?"

"I—left Phoebe…" Paige managed, wiping her eyes.

"I know; you came to get me. But that's no reason to—" Her older sister started.

"No, you—don't—understand…" Paige said as more tears fell down her face. "Piper, she's—she's almost—"

"No Paige, don't you dare say that word—Phoebe!!" Piper yelled running out into the hallway finding the remains of the attack. She wanted to run, but her muscles tightened and her legs wouldn't move. Paige orbed in behind her. "Take me to her, Paige." Was all that she could manage to say. Paige stepped in front of her and held out her hands, which Piper gripped for dear life afraid of what she would see.

They half expected her to be either alone or injured even more, but it was neither of the two. Instead, Coop sat on Phoebe's bed with her nearly lifeless body in his arms, crying silently. Piper dropped to the floor in tears at the mere sight of her. Paige untangled herself from Piper and walked over.

It wasn't too surprising that Coop was there as he could feel Phoebe's pain.

"Why didn't you stay with her? Why didn't you make sure that nothing else happened to her?" He asked. He wasn't angry; he was in severe pain physically, emotionally and mentally. The two were linked by one of the strongest bonds to be known in the Halliwell family. Paige found herself wondering the answers to his questions as well. Why hadn't she stayed?

"I—I'm s—sorry…I thought that nothing else would happen. But I won't let her leave you, Paytin, or us. I promise you that, Coop." Paige said tears in streams. "Can I see her face?" Coop gently repositioned Phoebe in his lap so that she could heal her.

Paige positioned her hands over her sister's chest, but only a little glow emitted from them. She pulled back, unsure of her powers. She knew that Phoebe was still alive…her chest was still moving…barely.

"Paige, this isn't your fault." Piper told her walking over and kneeling beside her, taking her hand. Paige looked at her in disbelief. _'How can she say that? If I never would've left…if I would've stayed to heal her then she wouldn't look so pale…so…dead.'_

"Yes, it is Piper," Paige told her wiping her eyes with her free hand. "If I—if I would've just stayed here..."

"No Paige," Piper told her wiping her eyes. "You did what you could. You came to get me to help right?"

"Yes, but I never should have left…" Paige told her.

"If you had stayed, the same thing that happened to Phoebe could've happened to you…and then I probably wouldn't be here and you…you…" Piper said.

Up There 

She couldn't feel anything…pain, fear, sorrow, regret; it all seemed lost to her. She opened her eyes and saw nothing but white mist that seemed to be endless. No one was near her; either that or her hearing had become lost yet again. Someone was walking toward her; they were a ways off so she didn't know who it was…a woman.

"Phoebe," She called; though she hadn't heard the voice for two years she'd never forget it. "Phoebe." Patty called, finally reaching her extending her hands for her third eldest daughter to grasp, which she did without hesitation. _'Wait,'_ she thought, _'Mom's dead…so if I'm seeing her, does that mean that I am too?'_ The last thought caused tears to fall from her brown eyes. Patty broke the tight grasp and wiped both of her eyes.

"M—Mom…am I dead?" She asked, tears cascading down her face.

"No sweetheart, you're not." At her mother's words, Phoebe fell to the floor. Patty dropped down beside her and brushed the hair out of her face.

"But you're dead—and I'm seeing you, so what does that mean? And where are we; this isn't 'Up There' is it?" Phoebe asked as she rested her head on her mom's shoulder, tears still rolling down her cheeks though not as constant now that Phoebe knew she wasn't dead.

"Phoebe, what's the last thing you remember before seeing me?" Patty asked as Phoebe lifted her head and looked at her.

"Pain—a lot of pain. Physical, mental, emotional…a demon…" Phoebe started.

"Pain where?"

"First my stomach, then my left shoulder and my stomach again, and finally my chest, but—"

"But what?" Patty asked.

"The last thing that I remember is—is Paytin…I—I was checking on her then the two demons attacked and—"

"Two? There were two?" She asked curiously.

"A man and a woman. I think he said her name was—Temcara? I don't know." Phoebe had a surprised look.

"What's wrong?" Patty asked.

"I—I don't know. I—I just feel something pulling me." She voiced. "Up." She added. Her mother grabbed her wrists. "Mom, wh—what's going on?"

"Phoebe, I need you to do something for me; I need you to hold onto me like your life depended on it." Patty said pulling her daughter into her arms in a tight grip.

It reminded her of Coop's when she would have a nightmare while pregnant with Paytin. There would always be a dimly lit room and whenever she would walk toward it—to the sound of her cries, she would disappear and all that would be left was her baby blanket, with the "P" stained with blood. Although now that she thought about it, it was probably her own fears…seeing her daughter and never actually being her mother. Anyway, the hold around her was strong, but not harmful.

"What's happening?" Phoebe asked holding on just as tight.

"This might scare you, but you should be dead and 'They' are trying to keep you here and--"

"Whoa, **might**, did you say **might**!? Why can't you say will? Or at least give me good news too." Phoebe said shaking a little.

"You didn't let me finish. You should be dead, but Piper and Paige are trying to bring you back." Her mother told her.

"Wait, why can't Paige just heal me?" Phoebe asked, Patty looked doubtful. "Mom, what's going on; why am I really here?"

"I brought you here because you need to know how I felt…how I know it affected you."

"What do you mean?" Phoebe asked with fear in her voice.

"I know how Prue, Piper and then you as you got older—I know how my death affected you. Prue and Piper had each other to lean on, but you didn't." Phoebe's tears increased and she resumed her spot on her mother's shoulder. "I heard you every time; every time my heart broke a little more." Patty's voice became soft and even though she couldn't see it, she could feel her mother's mixed emotions.

"I remember that. Piper was there to help me with that more than Prue; although, with what happened…" Her mother stroked her hair and she continued. "Listen, I understand what happened and we "finished" your battle, but I don't get it; why are you bringing this up now?"

"That's exactly the reason you can't let go of me. Phoebe, if you let go you'll leave…like I left you. I NEVER want that to happen to any of you…especially you. I'm not "playing favorites", but you were about a year old when I died." Patty said.

"And Paige hasn't healed me because…?"

"Paige has lost faith in her abilities because she thinks that if she would have stayed with you, and not left to get Piper, that you'd be okay…which, in essence is true, provided that the demons didn't come back and do exactly what they did to you to her."

"Plus, she would've been worried that something could happen to Paytin…which explains why she came when I called, but still didn't heal me. She needed Piper in case they came back." Phoebe could feel an almost stronger pull in the opposite direction.

"Yes, and that downward pull that you're feeling now…that's your sister's trying to bring you back. You need to let go at the right moment in order to go back." She pulled her daughter back to see her face. "I know you miss me; I miss all of you…so much more than I could ever say. If I could, I'd change everything, just so you and Paige would've known me." Patty told her wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"You should come down more often, Mom. It'd give the kids and all of us—a second chance. I don't want to leave, but I don't think I could handle it if I left now…she's so young."

"I'll try, so, ready to go back?" Her mother asked standing with her.

"That depends; will I see you when I wake up?"

"I'll see what I can do." Patty said laughing slightly.

Manor 

"Paige, I'm glad you left with Paytin." Coop told her. "I mean, I'm not glad that you didn't do anything about Phoebe—"

"Which again, **is not** your fault." Piper emphasized. "You did what you could…I probably would've called for you anyway."

"Probably?" Paige asked curiously.

"Oh alright, I definitely would've called you." Piper said exasperated.

"She's alive; you know…she's just waiting for you to save her." At that voice, all three of them looked toward the window to see Patty Halliwell. Piper immediately got up and ran into her mother's arms, while Paige on the other hand, was a little more reluctant.

"Paige, that's your mom right?" Coop asked and she nodded. Paige's tears only increased. Piper, who upon seeing her youngest sister break even more, let go of her mother who walked over and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Paige, **none** of this is your fault. You know that, don't you?" Patty asked as Paige turned toward her.

"Yeah, but I just—it just feels like it's my fault because I was the one who had to leave, twice. Mom, she needed me and—and she could've been killed, what kind of Witch-Whitelighter am I if I leave a charge, more specifically my own sister, in this condition?" Paige asked.

"But she's not dead, Paige. Look, I know how bad you feel…you feel like you let her down because you weren't here…you want to make up for it, but are afraid that you might never be able to…" Her mother told her.

"How do you know?" Paige nearly snapped.

"Paige…" Piper started.

"No Piper, I want to know. Mom, how would you have a single clue as to how I feel?!" Paige asked in a harsh tone. Piper tried to stop her…to make her see reason, but she'd known her long enough to know that when Paige was doubtful and wanted an answer, there wasn't anyone who could stop her.

"I know that's how you feel because there was never a day when I didn't feel that way. Paige, if I would've had a choice in the matter, then all four of you would have been raised by me. I never wanted anything like that to happen…" She turned toward Piper. "I thought it was just going to be an easy vanquish to save those kids, but in the end, it was much more and I—or more specifically you—had to pay a price worse than I did."

"Why?" Paige asked placing her hands on top of her mother's.

"I knew that you were safe and well protected, but you and Phoebe would never really—" Piper walked over and sat beside her. "You two would never really get to know me. And that wasn't fair to anyone. But getting back to the matter at hand, Paige you need to try and heal Phoebe again."

"I've tried and I can't." She said.

"No, you can Paige; you just have to believe in anything and everything there is to believe in. let it fill your heart, lift you up, and try. Anything is possible if you believe it is." Patty told her standing as Piper stood up and sat beside Coop.

"Wait, where are you going?" Paige asked.

"You're not leaving yet, are you?" Piper asked as her mother reached the doorframe.

"No, I'll be right back." Patty told them as she turned and left the room.

"Believe? Believe in what exactly?" Paige said more to herself than anyone else in the room.

"I think what she meant was what means the most to you Paige?" Coop asked.

"My sisters, Henry and Henry Jr, Wyatt, Chris and Paytin…my charges and students." Paige thought for a moment before continuing. "My family and magic because without magic I never would've met you."

"How do you feel now? Think you can do this?" Piper asked. Piper was watching her sister's expression as she was recounting what meant the most to her and, like herself, Paige's family meant more than anything to her, next to her charges and students which came at a close second.

"Yeah, I know I can." Paige said as she rose to her knees once more.

She did as her mother suggested and let every good feeling that she'd ever felt—finding her sisters and discovering a destiny, her husband, her son—everything filled her heart as she placed her hands over her sister's chest once more. The glow was faint at first, but became stronger and stronger until finally, from the one spot, the golden glow covered Phoebe's entire body. She was conscious within ten minutes.

"Phoebe, what happened?" Piper asked. Paige sat on the other side of Phoebe, who refused to move from her husband's safe, protective embrace.

Phoebe then proceeded to tell all three of them the events that had occurred from a half hour after Paige left to when she passed out in the middle of the floor.

"What's the last thing you remember hearing?" Paige asked.

"Hearing…I heard my heart pounding on my ears, but over that…I guess it would be Paytin." Phoebe stated simply. "Hey, where is she? She's okay…isn't she?" Phoebe asked slightly fearful that something else had happened since she'd been out.

"She's just fine, Phoebe." Phoebe stood and turned on the spot toward her doorway, to see her mom with her granddaughter in her arms. "No, you stay there. You've been through quite an ordeal today. I'll bring her to you."

"Oh, alright." Phoebe emphasized jokingly sitting back into Coop's arms once more. She knew that her mom wanted to see Paytin as much as she did, so Phoebe figured while she was here, that was the best deal. She was still curious as to what the crystal did to Paytin, but for right now Phoebe was just happy that everyone was okay, for the most part.

"Hey Mom…?" Phoebe asked as her mother laid her daughter in her arms. "I was wondering…I know that Wiccaning is Grams' "thing", but I was wondering if— well…you would do it for me." Patty looked pleasantly surprised at this as she kneeled in front of her.

"Well, since you asked…" Patty started; Phoebe looked shocked as if she thought her mom wouldn't do it. "Phoebe, I'd be happy to, sweetie." Patty told her standing; Phoebe followed handing Paytin to Coop. Patty looked back at her second eldest and youngest daughter. "For future reference girls, if you want me instead of your Grams, for a Wiccaning, all you need to do is ask."

"She probably won't be happy about it though." Paige said walking over. Her mother laughed.

"She'll get over it; don't worry, Paige." Piper added walking over.

"Yeah, I think that's where you get your stubbornness from Piper." Phoebe teased.

"Just me Phoebe? I seem to remember a little girl who would scream until she nearly turned blue in the face if she didn't get her way; do you know that little girl?" Piper asked.

"Nope, never heard of her." Patty could only grin; even as adults they still fought just like sisters. _'Then again, some things never change.'_ She thought. Paige could only watch and wish. Sure, she'd had arguments with them, but she hadn't grown up with them. Some nights she'd wished so badly that she'd had sisters to help her through the trials of her life when she was younger, but now that she thought about it, it didn't matter anymore. She had them now and that was how she'd survived.

"Well, girls as much as I hate to break this up, I have to go." Patty told them.

"Okay, I guess if we have to." Paige said.

"Just call." She told them and she disappeared in bright white lights. All three Halliwell sisters returned to Paytin, but they couldn't help but wonder: what had the crystal done to her? There was no physical evidence, so did it work at all?

Underworld 

"Is it done?" The Source asked.

"Yes, my Liege; they'll never suspect a thing." Teemus said.**

* * *

****A/N: So what do you think? What did the crystal really do? Will Phoebe have doubts about this whole event? **

**Please R&R if you like it.**

**Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell**


	4. An Unnerving Dream

**A/N: Here's chapter four for those of you who are reading.****Thank you for all who have stuck by this story thus far. There will be a better explanation in the next chapter, I promise.**

Also I would like to thank: GoldxxSunlight and WelshCanuckfor thier wondeful, encouaging reviews on this story. Keep reviewing everyone!!! It's what keeps me going!!!

I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

****Keeping Her Close**

By: Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell

**Chapter Four: An Unnerving Dream **

It had been about three days since the demon attack that had almost cost Phoebe Halliwell the ultimate price. She was home with Paytin; Coop had planned on staying home that day, but being Cupid was always a full time job and there was an emergency at the last minute. _'When hasn't there been?'_ Phoebe thought to herself.

She looked down at her daughter, who was now asleep, and wondered why she felt such a strange sensation when she held her. It was like a million needles were piercing her hands whenever she touched her. And with her powerful Empathy, she could sense an overwhelming evil within her. She'd become used to it, thinking, at first, it was Paytin coming into her powers (even though the powers were seemingly evil, which she still didn't understand fully and probably never would), but this feeling was more than that.

She'd told Piper and Paige about a day after and even though they'd tried to rid her of that, they couldn't find anything to be wrong. Her sister's believed her…she knew they did, but it seemed like nothing was wrong. And it scared her like nothing else that Paytin could become evil. _They were a family of good witches not warlocks._

Phoebe stood and walked the short distance from the living room to the nursery to lay Paytin back in her cradle. She then returned to the couch and lay down pulling the quilt on the back of it over her, hoping to get, at least, an hour's rest… _'Although with her, it's not likely.'_ She thought as she quickly drifted to sleep.

_**Dream **_

_She was walking into a dark room. It took her a few moments to realize that she was back in the Manor. She had an uneasy feeling…like something bad had just happened. Phoebe noticed that there were broken objects everywhere. There was a hole in the couch that she could see through…chairs were on their backs. _

_She looked left to see a young girl of about nine or ten. Phoebe thought she looked familiar…but felt as though she hadn't seen her in a long time. The young girl's next statement made Phoebe confused, not to mention scared. _

_"Hi Mom, did you miss me?" Her voice was cold and uncaring…how could this be the little girl that she had loved and raised? Was it even her at all? _

_"Paytin? Sweetie is that you? I don't even recognize you… No, you're not my daughter; you can't be…" Phoebe tried every possibility about who this young girl could be, but none of them fit, none that she wanted to anyway. Her hair, her clothes, her voice, even her powers seemed darker. _

_"Piper!! Paige!!!" Phoebe called, but no response. Her emotions were nearly uncontrollable…had her daughter—the daughter that she'd promised to love and always keep safe no matter what—really done all this? It wasn't until she saw blood that she knew what happened to them. "Where are they!!? Where are my sisters!!?" _

_"Oh, you mean the powerless, pathetic witches who were said to be the other two-thirds of the Power of Three?" Paytin mocked; her mother was torn up and she'd rip her to shreds without even laying a hand to her if she played her cards right. "They're in the kitchen—or rather what's left of them is in the kitchen, but I have to warn you Mom, it's not pretty…" She said, venom seeming to drip from her every word. _

_Not wanting to believe a word the girl who claimed to be her daughter had said, Phoebe ran into the kitchen. _

_"PIPER!! PAIGE!!!" She screamed collapsing into tears, upon seeing her sisters' lifeless forms. Her body shook uncontrollably, but somehow Phoebe managed to stand again to face her now-warlock daughter. "Why…h—how c—could you d—do that t—to them? They love you…how could you just kill them and write them off like just a common casualty?" She asked harshly walking toward her. _

_Phoebe could feel Paytin's emotion now, she'd managed to hide them at first. Paytin was realizing what she'd done, but it looked, on the outside, as though she didn't care. _

_"Mom, did I do this?" She asked sounding like the child she still very much was. _

_"Paytin…sweetie…I—" Phoebe tried to say, but Paytin shimmered out before she could say anymore. Dropping the kitchen floor, Phoebe turned toward her fallen sisters once more; laid her head on her older sister's chest, gripped Paige's cold, lifeless hand, and cried herself to sleep… _

**_End Dream_ **

"Phoebe…Phoebe!!! Come on, honey wake up!!" Coop said gently shaking her. He'd heard her screaming and crying in her sleep and he had to know why. She just wouldn't wake up. So, instead of trying to wake her, he tried a different tactic.

"Phoebe, what happened; what's wrong?" He asked sitting beside her, sitting her up and pulling her into his arms. Her tears were in torrents now…he couldn't believe a dream could cause the love of his life this much emotional, physical or mental pain. "Phoebe, you can tell me."

"P—Piper and P—Paige are…they're gone…I can't believe…her…of all people…" She spoke so softly that he almost had to read her lips to know what she was saying. He almost dreaded asking the next question, but Coop knew that he had to ask.

"Who Phoebe? Who killed them?" From that mere question, Phoebe's entire body shook and then he knew it was bad. The last time she'd been this bad was three days ago—the night she and Paytin had been attacked. Phoebe was now semi-awake, unknown to her husband, but he'd know soon enough as her arms came around his neck in a death-tight grip.

"Coop…i—it was Paytin…she was evil and—and…it was just…" Phoebe tried to say, but failed as her tears overcame her once again.

Coop's embrace became stronger and he tried to help, but to be perfectly honest, he wasn't sure how.

A dream can mean a lot of things…inner desires…anger and frustration that people won't deal with…but with Phoebe he never knew whether her dreams really were dreams or premonitions of what could occur. All he could think of to do, at that point in time, was just to sit with her and let her know that he wouldn't leave.

"Phoebe," He said softly pulling her back to see her face, wiping away a few tears along the way. "Do you want me to get Piper and Paige so you can try and figure this out?" Phoebe wanted to say yes, but she knew, in her heart, exactly why that dream had occurred.

"Not right now. I think I know why I had that dream, Coop." She waited for a response, but all that he did was sit patiently waiting for her to continue. "It's because I let this happen. I let those demons infect her; it's my fault." Coop seemed to be shocked by her response.

"Why—how is any of this your fault, Phoebe? You didn't know what would happen, how it would happen, or even exactly when it would happen. It's not your fault."

"Yes it is. I didn't use my powers…if I had maybe then—" Coop silenced her with a tender kiss.

"You did what you could; you were afraid…for her safety as well as yours. You tried to save her, Phoebe, all of those injuries told us so. You were probably so shocked that you couldn't really think straight…" Coop said.

"All I could think about was getting her out of there and…I couldn't even do that. What kind of mother am I if I can't even protect her?" Phoebe asked her tears running in currents.

"Phoebe, don't ever doubt your instincts when it comes to Paytin. You are a good person, an extraordinary witch, a perfect wife and a wonderful mother." Coop stated confidently. He saw her smile widen then added, "And if you don't think so, I know two other women who **can** and **will** convince you of that."

"I know…" She replied, wiping away the last of her tears and leaning into her husband's arms once more. "It wasn't like a normal dream…but I hope I'm wrong."

"Yeah, but maybe it was only a dream, Phoebe. Maybe you don't need to worry…" He tried to assure her, but he had a feeling that the dream that she had wasn't a dream. Still, there wasn't much of a reason to worry, yet, that he knew of.

"Phoebe, come back with me." Coop said scooping her into his arms.

"Coop, what are you doing?" Phoebe asked laughing as he carried her across the living room.

"Well, as you can't seem to sleep peacefully here…" He told her turning back toward the couch and then turning back around. "I'll just have to protect you in your dreams." Coop said as he walked back to their bedroom.

"Hm. Well that can only work if you stay with me." She stated as he turned on the light after entering the room. Coop walked over and gently laid her on their bed, placing a swift, passionate kiss on her lips after doing so.

"Wouldn't dream of leaving." Coop replied as he lay down beside her, pulling the puffy comforter over the two of them.

"I always feel better when you're here; nothing ever feels right when you're gone." Phoebe said yawning and snuggling into his arms yet again.

"You don't have to worry now. I'll make sure you sleep without nightmares this time."

"Don't you…always?" Phoebe said softly as she let sleep take her once more. Coop's arm came around her waist and within minutes he too was asleep.

Manor 

Paige was in the attic working on a potion from the Book of Shadows to vanquish the two demons, _'there just had to be two'_ Paige thought that had attacked Phoebe and Paytin.

Phoebe claimed that since the attack, it hurt Phoebe to hold Paytin or touch her in anyway…which she found odd, but then again with what Phoebe had gone through three days previously…she could see her older sister being shaken because if it. It didn't happen to her or Piper whenever they held her, but maybe it only affected Phoebe, she being Paytin's mother after all. Whatever the reason for the attack was, she was determined to find it.

There wasn't anything in the Book about any demon named Teemus or Temcara, but that didn't mean they didn't exist—somewhere. Over the seven years that she'd been a witch, there had been many new entries in the heirloom. So maybe they were somewhere—but where? The Underworld was always the first place they looked because, after all, most demons lived in the Underworld. Obvious, she knew, but there were many that shape-shifted or masqueraded as humans, which meant that they always had to be cautious.

Paige was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of light footsteps making their way to the attic. She looked up from her concoction, which was now a light bluish color, to see Piper enter with Chris asleep on her shoulder. Piper walked over and laid a sleeping Chris in the playpen, then walked over to her youngest sister.

"Still trying to figure things out I see." Piper told her as she flipped through the ever-thick Book of Shadows.

"Do you know something that I don't? If you do, I wouldn't mind being filled in." Paige told her. Piper was usually the one in the lead when it came to finding out these types of things...followed closely by herself. Piper glanced up at her youngest sister and shook her head. "In that case, would you mind helping out?" Piper grabbed the Book, open-faced so she wouldn't lose the page, and walked over. She had to admit, over the years this heirloom had become considerably heavier.

"It looks like you're doing just fine Paige; why do you need my help?" Piper asked, but she knew the answer. It wasn't the potion, demons or the Book she was interested in; it was Phoebe. Piper could see it in her eyes. "Ok Paige, what's on your mind?"

"A lot of things...but first and foremost what are we doing? We know virtually nothing about the demons that attacked or why." She waited for her sister to jump in and contradict her, but Piper's eyes possessed the same far off, distant look that hers did.

"I honestly don't know about that, but we've fought with knowing a lot less about a demon, Paige—"

"This is different!!" Paige voiced. "Phoebe—my sister—was almost killed because I didn't...I didn't..." Her voice trailed off and she looked down at the potion she was brewing, hoping that Piper couldn't see the clear liquid that was escaping down her cheeks. _'What color is this supposed to be again?' _She thought, trying to focus on anything but the fact that she very well could've been the last person to ever see Phoebe.

Paige was so caught up in her own self-guilt, she hadn't even noticed when Piper stood up and walked behind her. In fact, she didn't notice Piper at all until she felt a hand on her shoulder. Paige looked behind her and noticed her older sister. The youngest Charmed One saw her own fears and doubts in Piper's eyes and she immediately leaned back into her arms with tears streaming down her face.

"It's not that different. Paige, every time we get into demon battles there's always a risk... Both Phoebe and I felt that something would happen; she didn't ask me to stay instead of going to P3 because she knows my responsibilities aren't completely limited to family or the heritage we have."

"Isn't part of my responsibility to look after the two of you? I'm part Whitelighter too, like Leo, Wyatt, Chris and Henry Jr. Shouldn't my most important charges be those within my own family?" Paige asked as their eyes met in the same curious stare.

"Yes, but being the youngest of us—" The word youngest earned Piper a glare. Even though Paige knew she was and would always be the youngest, she hated it when her sisters called her that (well maybe not hated as much as she felt like she always had to be looked out for). "We're supposed to look out for you too. Yes, you are a Whitelighter, but that's not all you are. It's not your fault...it's not Phoebe's fault—"

"Wait, how do you know she feels that way?"

"Trust me, she does. It's not her fault though...and even though it feels like it, I know it's not my fault either." Paige was about to say something, but Piper answered it beforehand. "I'm the oldest now and I'm going to be forever...even though the two of you have husbands and families of your own, I'll always be the one who feels like I need to protect you."

"Always the sheltering one, aren't you?" Paige asked as she turned her head in Piper's direction.

"Sheltering? Nah, you guys have your own lives and I can't always tell you what to do anymore." Piper grinned at the realization of her words. She could make suggestions...even give advice in times of need, but she couldn't be the role model witch and sister anymore. Everyone needed to live out their lives by their own accord, no matter how close they were. "So what are you making anyway?" She asked as Paige stepped back up toward the concoction.

"Funny you should mention that..." Paige told her laughing slightly. "...because I really don't know; I just started to turn pages and I stopped on a potion that looked like it might help us figure out little Paytin's problem." Piper walked up behind her and read the passage from the Book.

"To view a witch's dreams? But it wasn't a dream; it was real. And anyway that little girl will never drink this." Piper said looking at the potion which had turned a light shade of blue.

"Not Paytin, Phoebe." Piper gave her a puzzled look. "If Phoebe drinks this with Paytin in her arms, with her powers of Premonition, she should be able to see exactly what happened before and during the attack."

"Before...how? None of us were there." This was getting more confusing by the minute.

Piper looked over at Chris asleep in the playpen. So sweet...so innocent to what was going on in this chaotic life of theirs at the moment. She turned her attention to her youngest sister yet again.

"Read the passage." Was all she said. Piper turned toward the Book.

_"Whoever drinks this potion shall be pulled into the memory of another and be able to move about freely invisible to those currently there, even if they are already present. Also, if the person touches an object that they believe is the cause of the event they will be pulled into when the event was started." _

Piper finished reading and turned back to her. "So let's say she drinks this, and sees what really happened; how are we supposed to know?"

"Piper, think about it; why would she lie? It's her daughter." Piper knew that Paige was right about this, but still she couldn't help but get a feeling that Phoebe would see much more than they bargained for.**

* * *

A/N: So what do you think?** Will Phoebe agree to this dangerous task to save her daughter? What really happened in the Underworld? The mystry crystal??? **Stay tuned to find out.**

**Please R&R if you like it.**

**Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell**


	5. Restless Nights

**A/N: Here's chapter five for those of you who are reading.****Thank you for all who have stuck by this story thus far.**

Also I would like to thank: charmed-darkangel, for the wondeful, encouaging review on the last chapter. Keep reviewing everyone!! It's what keeps me going!!

* * *

**Since it's been a while for an update, here's a recap:**

Piper finished reading and turned back to her. "So let's say she drinks this, and sees what really happened; how are we supposed to know?"

"Piper, think about it; why would she lie? It's her daughter." Piper knew that Paige was right about this, but still she couldn't help but get a feeling that Phoebe would see much more than they bargained for.

* * *

I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Keeping Her Close**

By: Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell

**Chapter Five: Restless Nights**

She rolled over in her husband's comforting arms wondering, what had awoken her. She opened her eyes and listened. No, Paytin wasn't awake yet...all she could hear was Coop's steady, even breathing. Phoebe tried to sit up, but Coop's hold couldn't be stronger. He wanted her to stay there with him.

"What's wrong?" He asked sitting up, pulling her with him.

She didn't feel anything bad...just...empty. Empty like she'd lost someone...like she'd lost her older sister all over again, but it wasn't really pain. It was something in her heart that was breaking that shouldn't be. "Phoebe...honey? What's going on?" Coop asked as clear orbs started to fall fast from her eyes.

She couldn't think of a reason to say. Phoebe wasn't one to break unless there was a reason-whether it was one of her heart or one of a real-life problem, so Coop was confused. She felt...hallow...like her heart was gone...as if her soul had been cast aside only to leave the very delicate shell of a woman.

Before even Phoebe realized what was going on, she was out of bed and making her way toward the living room in only a sheer nightgown. Not wanting her to catch cold on this particular night, he grabbed a robe and followed her. "Phoebe?" Coop asked softly, but there was no reply. It was almost like some type of trance, he thought as she entered the hallway that lead to the living room. Before she entered the living room, Phoebe turned to face him.

Her eyes were void of all emotion...just like her long, hurried strides out of the bedroom. _'Is she possessed?'_ He thought, but she wasn't 'evil'...she was just...scared...

He suddenly remembered a few weeks back when his wife would be up at, what seemed like, every hour. She'd make her way through the hall and the sometimes cluttered living room, softly illuminated by the moonlight, just to check on Paytin. The only difference now, he realized, were her eyes. _'What does this mean?'_

Phoebe walked over to him almost as if she were looking for something. Coop noticed how tired his wife looked, almost like she hadn't slept in days. Her eyes heart was still empty, but her eyes showed something...tears fell once more.

"Coop, I can't-" She never finished her sentence as she collapsed into his open arms. Wrapping her in the robe, he carried her over to the couch once more. _'What's going on, Phoebe? I know you were frightened earlier, so what was that about? Did that dream really influence you in your sleep?'_ He wondered as he pulled the afghan over them.

An hour passed and Coop felt Phoebe's emotions return to normal. He couldn't help but wonder what happened to her. One minute she was sleeping soundlessly in his arms, the next she was crying, making her way out here...possibly toward Paytin.

"Coop..." Phoebe said opening her eyes slightly. He brought his hand up to her face to wipe away the tears that looked like they were going to fall.

"What is it, Phoebe. What's wrong?" He asked quietly.

"Why are we out here? What happened?" She asked. Coop looked at her stunned. _'How can she not remember?'_ He wondered.

He could usually see hope and warmth in his wife's eyes but now... Before he knew what happened, again, she was on her feet. She was nearly running this time. Coop grabbed her wrist, in attempt to stop her, but Phoebe pulled her wrist free running into the nursery. Coop was surprised she stopped at the cradle.

Phoebe saw that Paytin was still asleep which, for some reason, calmed her. She turned around to see Coop standing in the doorway. He walked over, placed one arm around her waist, and she collapsed once again. Coop brought his other arm around her, picking her up. He walked out of the room and hearted to their bedroom. After he laid her down, Coop walked over and picked up the phone, then walked out into the living room she he wouldn't wake her.

_'Sorry Piper, but this can't wait until a decent hour.'_ He thought dialing the number to the Manor.

The phone rang five times and Coop was beginning to wonder if they turned the ringer off. _'Come on guys, I know the house phone has Caller ID.'_

"Hello?" Leo answered through a few yawns.

"Hi Leo. Is Piper available? It's important." He said.

"Coop...it's early. What is it?" Piper turned toward her husband at the mention of her brother-in-law's name. She looked at the wall clock. _'Two A.M. something's not right, but at least its family calling.'_ Piper thought sitting up beside her husband.

"Leo, hand me the phone." She said. He did as she asked, then got up and walked out of the room.

"Coop, what's going on?" She asked, holding back a yawn...or two.

"Piper, sorry it' so early." He apologized.

"That's okay. I've been woken by worse things." She said yawning.

"Anyway, I think something's happening to Phoebe. She's been acting really strange all night." This statement had Piper's attention.

"Wait strange...describe strange." She said rubbing the tiredness from her eyes. Coop recounted everything that happened since he and Phoebe had fallen asleep.

"You're sure it has something to do with the demons that attacked a few days ago?" Piper asked as Leo walked back into the room.

"I don't know what else it could be..." Coop said walking into the kitchen.

"Come over as soon as you can." Piper said.

"Ok, will do. I'll make sure I go into the living room though."

"Ok, see you then."

"Bye." Coop said pushing END on the cordless.

He then walked into the nursery, grabbed the diaper bag and his daughter and hearted to the Manor.

He wasn't surprised to see both Piper and Paige sitting on the couch, Leo walking out of the kitchen with two steaming cups of coffee in his hands.

"Coffee?" Leo asked. Coop nodded, handing Paytin to Piper, setting the diaper bag beside the couch.

"Where's Phoebe?" Paige asked.

She must've barely crawled out of bed, Coop figured, as she had just light blue sweatpants and a red t-shirt. Piper just had on a white tank top and shorts to match. Leo just had the clothes he wore the day before. Coop was in a t-shirt and sweats.

"I'm going to get her now." Coop said, hearting back to the house.

He reformed right outside of their bedroom wondering how he was going to do this. He knew Phoebe was sleeping hard, which made moving her easy, but she would wonder why she was there. Coop decided that, at that point, it didn't matter. She needed her sisters' help and she was going to get it whether she wanted it or not.

Manor

Piper was in the kitchen, as usual, with the potion that Paige was brewing yesterday. It was still slightly warm as she filled a couple vials with the liquid, corking the tops and setting them on the counter. She still wondered what Phoebe would see when she drank these and if they had enough. They really had no idea what would happen once these were drank...which she assumed was what Paige tried to tell her yesterday.

"You're worried too aren't you?" Piper corked the last vial, setting it beside her and turned around to see Paige leaning in the doorframe.

"How many of those vials did you fill?" Paige asked curiously walking over.

"About six I guess..." She told her, placing her palms flat on the counter. "Why?"

"You guess...?"

"Well, I guess it'd be 5½ technically, the last one was only half... Okay, yes Paige I am worried about her..." Piper said looking at her. "She was nearly killed and we still don't know exactly what attacked her or Paytin. I just...I've lost one sister and I'm not going to lose another...I can't..."

"I know, Piper...it won't happen again. We won't let it."

"Sometimes I still wish Prue were here...that way I wouldn't be the oldest. But then I think back over all the three of us have been through in the last seven years..." Piper said placing her hand on her sister's arm. "And I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Really...demons and all?" Paige asked smiling.

"Demons and all." Piper told her as she saw something pink form in the living room. "Coop's here with Phoebe."

"Wow, coming from you, that's really saying something." Paige said as she grabbed three vials walking out with Piper.

"Yeah, isn't it?" She said grabbing the other 2½ vials on her way out.

Coop laid a sleeping Phoebe on the couch as her sisters walked into the room and walked over to take his daughter from Leo.

"Here Coop...I'll lay Paytin with Wyatt to sleep. He won't mind." Piper told him walking over.

"Still puts his shield up at night then, huh?" He asked handing his sleeping daughter over.

"Yeah, he sure does." Leo said walking toward Phoebe.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Piper said walking over to the stairs. "I have to wake him just so he knows who I am when I come in to check before going to bed. And if I manage to wake Chris, it usually takes me an extra thirty minutes to an hour before I get to bed." She finished walking upstairs.

"What's happening to her?" Paige asked walking over and sitting on the edge of the coffee table beside Phoebe, who had suddenly become restless again. "Phoebe, what's wrong?"

_A dimly lit room. A mirror that she was walking toward. She saw how much damage had happened. She felt overwhelmingly tired. Dark circles were under her eyes and she felt extremely anxious for some reason. There was a picture taped to the top of the mirror. A baby's picture... She now noticed something in her hand. Bringing out into the light, she realized it was an off-white baby blanket with a light blue Triquetra on it. The corner was stained red..._

"Paytin...no, please...come back..." Phoebe murmured in her sleep.

"Phoebe, it's me, Paige." She said taking her hand. "Can you wake up and tell me what happened?" Hearing a familiar voice, Phoebe opened her eyes, sitting up.

"Paige? When did I come here? The last thing I remember is rolling over in bed..." Phoebe recalled, swinging her legs over the edge. Coop walked over, sitting on the edge of the couch.

"I just brought you two here." He answered. The look in her eyes said she was grateful to be here, but someone was missing. Paige caught this.

"Leo," She said and he looked in her direction, "Piper." She finished.

"That's not necessary Leo." Piper said walking down the stairs. Phoebe watched her older sister's every move as she neared her.

"Where's Paytin?" Phoebe asked as Piper sat on the other side of her.

"I just laid her down next to Wyatt. She's ok. What about you?" Piper asked seeing worry in her sister's eyes.

"The dream I just had...it felt more like a premonition." Phoebe said looking at her husband. Piper put an arm around her shoulder, encouraging her to continue. "I was walking toward a mirror feeling extremely tired and anxious for some reason and I saw Paytin's picture on top of it. I felt something in my hand and when I brought it into the light I realized it was her blanket...the c-corner was red..." Phoebe finished leaning into her older sister's arms, tears rolling down her face.

"Red-as in bloody?" Paige asked as gently as she could. Phoebe nodded wrapping her arms around her older sister. Coop made no effort to break them apart. He knew how much Phoebe loved him and always would long after he was gone, but he also understood that some things could only be made right by her sisters. It was a bond that couldn't be broken easily.

"Phoebe, is there something else?" Leo asked walking over. Phoebe looked to Coop who nodded. How could she tell them, more importantly her sisters, that a future-version of her daughter had killed them in her previous vision? It just seemed too cruel to say, but with what she just saw Phoebe figured it was better to let them know.

"Y-yes but...I just..." Phoebe tried to say. Coop laid a hand on her shoulder. She turned her head to look at him.

"Phoebe, if you want to change it, they can help you. I know you're terrified of it, but we're all here now and if they know then maybe they can help stop any of it from happening." Coop told her, she nodded.

"No, please don't go." Phoebe said as Coop went to remove his hand.

"I'm going to check on Paytin."

"Could you check on Wyatt and Chris too, please? I would, but I'm kinda tied up at the moment." Piper said gesturing to his wife.

"Sure." Coop answered. Seeing Phoebe's worried eyes that were almost overflowing with tears, he walked over in front of her, pushing the coffee table back a few feet. Leo moved it out of the way.

As soon as Coop was within her reach, Phoebe seemed to almost fall into his arms. "Phoebe, I'm just a thought away. You know that. Tell them what happened so that it doesn't happen." Coop said leaning her back into Piper's arms. Phoebe nodded, wiping her eyes with a tissue from the coffee table that Leo offered. Taking one last look at Phoebe and grabbing the diaper bag from beside the couch, Coop Hearted upstairs to check on his daughter and nephews.

"Okay, now what?" Piper asked, noticing her sister's grip loosening.

"I had the worst dream, but I think-"

"You think it was a premonition of something that could happen?" Leo asked.

Phoebe nodded, wiping her eyes again. "You...both of you were...were..." By the look in her sister's eyes, Paige didn't have to say anything. She looked at Piper who had the same grim look on her face.

"Who Phoebe? Who did it?" Piper asked amazingly calm, Paige thought.

Upstairs

Coop didn't like leaving Phoebe on her own to tell what happened in her dreams because he wasn't sure if she would, but whatever happened he knew she was in good hands. Her sisters knew more about how to help her in these situations than he did. Even though they didn't know what she saw, Coop knew they would find a way to handle it together. And with Leo being their personal former Whitelighter turned Elder, he knew they'd be okay. Based on those viles he saw his sister-in-laws holding, they already had some sort of plan. He just hoped they could find a way to stop all of what Phoebe saw from ever happening.

Walking into his nephews' room, Coop noticed the two were still asleep. _'But why wouldn't they be?_' Coop thought. '_It's so early, even for us.'_ He walked over and saw his new daughter sleeping soundlessly as well.

Smiling, he set the diaper bag beside her and walked back downstairs.

"Yeah, well if you saw that in your dream just now, something's definitely wrong." Paige said as Coop walked into the room.

"What's in the vials?" Coop asked. He could see Phoebe's tears had almost ceased and she seemed less afraid.

"That just could by our ticket to finding out what happened." Piper stated as-a-matter-of-factly.

"What's in them?" Phoebe asked curiously.

"This potion works with your Premonitions. Coop, could you get Paytin, please?" Piper asked.

"Why?" He asked unsure of what she could have to do with this conversation.

"According to the Book of Shadows, if Phoebe drinks this with Paytin in her arms, she should be able to see what happened to her and, more importantly, why or who caused it." Paige said.

"You said you saw a green crystal right?" Piper asked. Phoebe nodded. "If you do this, you'll be able to find out everything about it, including the two demons as they were connected to it."

"That is, of course, your choice Phoebe." Leo said.

"Will they see me?" She asked shakily.

"No, you'll just be observing. Nothing more, nothing less." Paige said.

"Coop, get Paytin." Phoebe said suddenly calm. "This could be our only chance to stop it." He nodded. Hearting out and Hearting back in seconds later with his daughter in his arms.

"Will I be awake?"

"We're not sure, but it'll stop after you've seen what you need to see." Piper said.

"Wait, so the potion will know?" Coop asked laying his daughter in his wife's arms.

"The potion is connected to the person who drinks it. It'll start from where she needs it to, and stop when she's seen all she needs to." Leo answered.

"You might not like what you see, Phoebe." Paige warned.

"I know I won't, but I have to stop it. I have to keep her close to me." Phoebe said taking the uncorked potion from Piper.

"Good luck." Leo told her. Coop said on the arm of the couch and rested his hand on her shoulder. With one arm holding her daughter, Piper's arm was around her and Paige placed her hand on her niece's blanket.

"Well, here goes." Phoebe said draining the vial, unconsciousness following almost immediately...**

* * *

A/N: So what do you think?**

I know it's quite long, but I've been having major writer's block on this story (hence the long intervals between chapters). I already have an idea for the next chapter so things are looking better. I hope you'll keep reading.

What really happened in the Underworld? The mystry crystal? Who exactly are Teemus and Temcara.** Stay tuned to find out.**

**Please R&R if you like it.**

**Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell**


	6. Seeing the Unseen

**A/N:** Hello everyone! Yes, I'm still here (or no I haven't given this story up). Whatever way you want to look at it. I've had severe writer's block for--geez I don't even know exactly--how long on this story! But it has been a while.

I've been working on other things too. Some of you may have seen my new Sailor Moon fic. It's not that Charmed isn't my top priority, it always is! It's just nice to write in a different area from time to time to get the wheels turning again! I'm sure you writers know how that feels!

As for last chapter, **my personal thanks** to: cassiecrimson, SyndiDowell, charmed-darkangel, Kizoku Seishin, MihoshiKage, lizardmomma, PiperLeoFan87, and sharna. Thanks soooo much you guys! My reviews were what kept me going! Please keep it up!

Slight warning: There is just a teeny, tiny bit of violence in this chapter.

Sorry it took so long! I hope you like it.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Six: Seeing the Unseen**

The smell of fire entered her nose as her bare feet hit the hard, cold cavern floor with an almost nonexistent _thud_. Suddenly feeling chilly, although it could've been her motherly instincts, she pulled her light robe tighter around her body. Shivering slightly, she observed her surroundings. She opened her eyes, finding that she was in the main entrance to – what looked like – the Source's lair.

The hall was lit dimly by torches that barely showed anything unless people were about two feet away, giving it the usual dark, dreary atmosphere.

Phoebe continued to walk down the hallway until a few voices caught her ears. She instinctively recognized them as the ones who attacked her earlier, so wanting to know what was going on, and since being curious was her nature anyway, she walked toward them.

"So, what do you think this mission is about?" Teemus asked leaning against the cavern wall beside his sister. "You must know something…by the look in your eyes…"

"It's just something to do with…" she stopped to see her older brother's reaction. "the youngest brat of the next generation of Charmed Ones, that's all."

"That's all? What do you mean that's all?" he yelled as his fists clenched.

He was older. He should get private counsel with their Liege, not her! Although, power wise, he was a mere spark compared to her.

Phoebe stopped right in front of them, pushing her shoulder-length hair out of her face and onto her back as she did so.

"I mean that's all I was told…if I knew more, I'd tell you." Temcara told him, brushing her dirty-blond hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, sure…" Teemus said rolling his eyes. He knew his sister knew more, but it was probably under oath, so she couldn't tell him without being in danger.

"Well, if you're so curious, why don't you ask him?" she said.

"Wh—what? Are you insane?" he yelled, grabbing her shoulders as if to emphasize a point. All she did was smirk. "What, do you think I have some sort of death wish, Temcara?"

"No, I just thought you might want to take the initiative…be the noble one. The one who knows when to fight and when to—"

"Okay, okay," he said, releasing his hold on her. "But I doubt he'll talk to me without you there. You are his favorite after all. I'm just your older brother." he told her, situating his hand in his pants pocket, one right through Phoebe's arm, unknown to them of course…

* * *

Meanwhile…

Piper had taken her niece from Phoebe a little while ago and laid her with Wyatt to sleep. She was just as worried as everyone there what Phoebe's premonitions could mean.

Her niece…murder them? It just didn't seem reasonable, but it didn't have to with their lives. She could see in Phoebe's eyes, as she was telling her dreams, that these seemed real. But she had to be wrong, right? People just weren't raised by good witches then suddenly turn—she whirled around in the doorway of the nursery and looked at her oldest son.

He wasn't evil here, but in another time, oh he'd been as horrible as possible. And that led to a mysterious Whitelighter coming from his future to save them. Of course, she hadn't known at first, no one had, that the young boy of 22 happened to be Wyatt's younger brother. She wondered how that future was…if he changed anything there as he had here. Sadly, she knew she'd probably never get the chance to ask him, but it was because of that, Piper knew, that Leo stopped Gideon's plan.

Instead of going back down to her sisters and Leo, Piper walked upstairs to the attic. Shakily, she opened the door and walked in. She'd never tried this before, never really thought of it until now and, in a way, she felt bad. She knew he wouldn't see it that way though.

Stopping where the Book of Shadows laid, she froze, realizing how much her life changed because of him. It was an event that was hard to forget, him and how he died…

* * *

_Piper had just stepped inside the manor, Leo following with Baby Chris in his arms, holding him tightly as though he thought a demon was just around the corner, Phoebe with Wyatt in her arms, and Paige following closing the door behind her._

_"I wonder where Chris is. He'll be surprised to see a younger version of himself, I bet!" Piper said happily walking upstairs looking for him. Leo looked at his newborn son in his arms trying to avoid the concerned gazes his sister-in-laws were shooting him. He walked over and sat on the couch._

_"You haven't told her yet, have you?" Phoebe asked as she sat Wyatt on the floor and he raced over to play with his toys, and sat beside him._

_"Leo, you should've told her before we got home. Now she's gonna go looking all over for him." Paige said, sitting on his opposite side._

_"No, I haven't. I'm just not sure how to. Once she realized who he was she was so happy because he was her baby and…now…I just don't know…" Leo said looking at the sleeping infant in his arms._

_"Chris! Chris, come see this!" Piper called walking downstairs. "I wonder…hey, do any of you know—Phoebe, what's wrong?" she asked upon seeing her sister's sad, worried expression._

_"Nothing, I just I—I…you know what? I think Chris would be better off upstairs for right now. How about I take him?" Phoebe asked as Leo gently laid his newborn son in his aunt's arms._

_"I'll go with you." Paige said following Phoebe upstairs. Piper, now thoroughly confused, went to sit beside Leo._

_"Leo, what's going on? Why was Phoebe so close to—" she never had a chance to finish her question as Leo grasped her hand, rather tightly. Piper looked into his green eyes and, to her surprise, saw tears rolling down his cheeks. "Where's Chris?"_

_For some reason she didn't understand, Piper felt as if his response would rip her heart in two and, because of that, she wasn't sure if she wanted to hear an answer at all._

_"Piper, while you were in the hospital…" he stopped as if the recounting of the event was too much to bear though it probably was. He continued slowly, hoping to eliminate the need to repeat himself. "Gideon…he came for Wyatt and Chris…he stopped him, but…"_

_Leo knew he didn't have to say anymore. The stunned, confused look in his wife's eyes told him she was putting the shattered pieces together, despite not even being in the vicinity when it happened._

_"What happened to him, Leo?" she asked shakily, knowing she'd cry hearing the response. "Where is our son?"_

_She couldn't be right. She just had to be wrong. This couldn't happen! They'd promised to get him home safely and what she was picturing wasn't happy or safe…_

_"Piper," Leo said pulling her closer. "Piper, Chris is—"

* * *

_"Piper, Piper!" Paige called. Her sister hadn't been downstairs now for half an hour, so Paige went looking only to find her sister in a dazed state with the Book of Shadows open.

"What? Huh? Oh Paige, I didn't see you." Piper answered realizing she was holding onto the podium as if for support.

"No, I'm sure you didn't." she said sighing. "What are you doing up here right now anyway?" Paige asked pushing some of her hair behind her ear.

"Oh, I was just…um I was thinking of…that maybe we could do a summoning…"

"Summon who? No one knows what happened. Well, not until Phoebe comes out of wherever she is anyway." Paige noticed the hurt, confused look in her sister's eyes and knew something was amiss. "Piper, what really drug you up here? That last you told us you were putting Paytin to sleep with Wy—"

"I DID!" she yelled, so suddenly that it caused Paige to jump, almost orb, back in place.

"Okay, yeah…And? What else?" she answered rather calmly. She knew, from experience, that rushing her sister through these types of situations never helped.

"I was thinking of our situation now compared to when this happened to Wyatt…and I couldn't help thinking of him, Paige. I'm almost ashamed to say that I've forgotten my own son…" Piper said, tears falling down her cheeks.

"Piper, no you haven't forgotten him," Paige said taking her hand that was resting on the spell. "none of us have. Our lives have been hectic since that happened. I'm sure he knows that."

"But I never even talk about him."

"Neither do we, but it's not because we think we failed—or he failed—it's that we still have him. He's alive and well, Piper, just like you are and I am."

"Do you think he'd want to see this? That he'd like this world that he helped create?" she was almost pleading now, Paige realized, with her to answer a question she wasn't she if she could or not.

"Yes, Piper, I think he'd be very happy with the way things turned out…" she had to bite back her own tears remembering the last thing he asked her to do for him. She pulled the old, tattered piece of paper from her pocket, unfolded it, and handed it to her sister.

"Wh—what's this?" she asked.

"It's something he wrote for you. He told me to give it to you when you needed it most and not before…" Paige told her, wiping her own eyes with her hand.

_Mom,_

_If you're reading this, and I didn't give it to you myself,_

_ it means that Gideon's had his way. I stopped him, Mom,_

_I saved Wyatt, but in the end I paid for it. Please don't_

_feel bad for not remembering me, I'm still here, just smaller._

_And please, Mom, forgive yourself for not being there with me._

_You were there, I could feel it. You were warm and had that_

_smile that could always cheer me up. I felt your hand on _

_my cheek as it happened. I knew you were with me. _

_If you don't mind, I need you to do a few things for me._

_Could you tell Aunt Paige that one day she'll_

_be the best teacher, the most influential_

_I'll ever have, please Mom? She's the one who taught me _

_everything about healing injuries. Trust me, I'll _

_need her too. Oh yeah, while I'm on the subject, _

_could you let Aunt Phoebe know that her daughter _

_will be quite a little power-house when she finally _

_comes into her full powers? I'm sure she'll appreciate it_

_later on. That she'll be the one who'll eventually _

_teach me exactly how to win Bianca's heart? _

_That last request might not make much sense now, _

_depending on when you're reading this, but I promise _

_it will, in time. My time left here isn't very long so there's _

_something you have to know. Know I love you, okay? _

_Nothing will ever stop that. Just like I know you'll always love me._

_One question before I go: With what you now know, is there_

_a reason to summon me anymore?_

_Love always your baby,_

_Christopher 'Perry' Halliwell_

She stared at it for about ten minutes after reading it. She couldn't believe even after what happened that he still wanted her to know he loved her. Wasn't that a given? She was—_'no I am'_ she corrected—his mother after all.

"Hmm…" Paige said wrapping her arms around Piper from behind. "it sounds like he'll be a handful as he grows up." She told her sister smiling.

"Yeah…yeah it does. But something tells me I'll love them no matter what they do." Piper said as she wrapped an arm around Paige's. "You're right, Chris, you're absolutely right. I don't need to summon you. I'll always have you here with me." She whispered and although Paige heard it clear as day, she made no comment as though the letter itself was a link between them and that realization was something Piper needed.

"PAIGE! PIPER!" Leo yelled worriedly.

"I wonder what's—"

"Never mind wondering Paige!" Piper yelled. "Orb now!"

They reformed in the living room and Coop was holding Phoebe, who was crying looking like she almost would've screamed if she were awake, but Piper felt something else was off and as she folded the letter, stuffed it into her pocket, and walked over, she realized why.

Someone had slashed her neck…

* * *

**A/N: **So what do you think? If she's (technically) asleep, what happened to her? How can she be hurt? And what's going to be done about it?

Please R&R!

Yeah, I know I went off-topic a lil' bit, but I thought, in a way, the direction that I went with it fit. The way I see it everyone got some sort of closure, except Piper. And as she is his mother, I figured she deserved something. Feel free to tell me if I'm wrong.

Next chapter: **Chapter Seven: Of Mistaken Entries and Witches Powers**

Until the next update or one-shot, I hope everyone has a good day or night and I'll "see you" later!

Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell


	7. Of Mistaken Entries and Witches Powers

**Author's Note**: Hey everyone! I'm finally updating this story YAY (claps and cheers from the background). I'm sorry it took so long. For the longest time, I had no idea where this was going, but now I do.

Also, I'd like to **personally thank**: Asiria, Kizoku Seishin, SyndiDowell, and lizardmomma for their kind, helpful and encouraging reviews for the last chapter! Please keep it up!

* * *

**To Recap:**

"PAIGE! PIPER," Leo yelled worriedly.

"I wonder what's—"

"Never mind wondering Paige," Piper yelled. "Orb now,"

They reformed in the living room and Coop was holding Phoebe, who was crying looking like she almost would've screamed if she were awake, but Piper felt something else was off and as she folded the letter, stuffed it into her pocket, and walked over, she realized why.

Someone had slashed her neck…

* * *

I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Keeping Her Close

By: Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell

**Chapter Seven: Of Mistaken Entries and Witches Powers**

"Leo, wh—why are you just standing there," Piper asked as tears graced her face once more, but for a different reason. "Heal her," she wanted to yell, scream at her sister's appearance, but it was as if she didn't have the strength, the will to do anything of that manner. Her knees shook slightly. Leo noticed this and grabber her arm to help her stay steady.

"I—I tried…I can't," he answered.

"But that's impossible…if—if she's still breathing, why can't we do anything," Paige asked, her voice slightly shaky, removing her hands, which were wet with tears from Phoebe's neck after trying to heal her twice.

"Piper, go and wipe the blood away," she did as he asked. "Do you notice anything odd?"

"No…th—there's…just…no way…" Piper said stunned.

"What," Paige asked, but upon taking a closer look, "H—how is this possible, Leo," she asked puzzled. There was no gash—anywhere—to suggest that someone hurt her.

It was like her blood was seeping right through her skin.

"Paige…" Piper said, letting go of Leo and sitting beside Phoebe and Coop, holding her hand firmly over where her sister's wound 'seemingly' was. "Towels," she nearly yelled. _'Oh sure, now I have my voice back. Probably shock,'_ she thought. Paige nodded, Orbing up to the bathroom.

It seemed quite odd to everyone in the room, Piper included, that she seemed so calm now of all times. Her sister, the one she'd practically helped raise, was lying here in her husband's arms severely hurt, and yet she couldn't raise her voice when she first saw her state?

"Here Piper," Paige said reappearing out of a flurry of Orbs and handing her two towels, "let's see now…hmmm…if we just lift her head slightly. Thanks Coop," he nodded as she placed one towel underneath.

Now Paige noticed it, if they were that strongly connected then, "Coop, can't you feel that?"

This question had Piper and Leo give him a puzzled look. They couldn't be that strongly connected and he couldn't feel anything—could he? "No, I can't. One minute she was lying here still and the next she was crying, struggling to reach her neck," he said as he wiped a few tears away with his free hand. "What do you think it is?"

"I'll get the Book," Leo said, Orbing out.

"Piper, you might wanna take your hand off her neck. It'll get stained…" Coop suggested. Piper took her hand off only to grab a towel, unfold it completely, and place it back on her sister, "or that works too," Leo Orbed in two seconds later.

"Uh Paige, could you come over here a second," Leo asked. Paige, a puzzled look on her face, stood up and went over.

"What is it?"

"I think you read the effects of the potion wrong," he said as gently as he could.

"Wh—what do you mean? She shouldn't have been able to be seen or heard, so—"

"Unless she tried to change something," Leo said.

"Paige, what's going on," Piper asked. Paige looked at Leo as if to confirm her theory. He shrugged.

"I—I didn't know she'd try to do that…" she admitted, though it did make sense.

Leo put his hand on her shoulder, "I know you didn't, but that's probably what happened to her."

"I think I have a theory," Paige said walking back over with Leo behind her.

"And that would be," Piper asked.

"Okay, she shouldn't have been able to be seen or heard right," she asked. Piper nodded. "Well, from what Leo just read…those effects could—would be cancelled out if…if—"

"If what, Paige," Coop asked.

Paige couldn't help staring at her sister's appearance. Her breathing was becoming shallower by the second…her skin was already so pale… She could see the flood of blood Piper was holding beneath her hand trying to make it soak into the already blood-soaked towel…

"Paige," Piper said, placing her free hand on top of hers after about two minutes, "just say it. Whatever happened…we can fix it."

She hesitated, "It's cancelled if she tried to change something and, knowing Phoebe, she probably did…"

"Yeah true, but if she couldn't be seen or heard, how could she have changed anything," Piper asked.

"Well, if your powers and the strength of them are based on your emotions, wouldn't it make sense that her love for Paytin could possibly make enough of an impact for her to be able to change something," Coop asked.

"Yes, but if that is the case how do we save her," Paige asked.

"Simple, we drink one of the other vials, go to where she is, and help her finish seeing what she needs to," Piper stated as if it was the easiest, most obvious answer.

"Okay, but then what are we supposed to do," Paige asked. "It's not like you have that kind of power…" Piper looked at her confused. "Piper, we need to see what Phoebe did to end up like this. Now I know you can freeze time and speed it up, but—" Piper nodded. "I doubt even you have the ability to reverse it."

"Wow, since when did you become an expert on my powers," Piper asked impressed.

"I go and read books in the school's library when I have a few spare moments. Are you really that surprised," Paige asked.

"Well, a little, but I—"

"Okay, can we please get back to the issue of healing my wife," Coop asked as Piper folded the towel she held to her sister's neck twice and placed the clean side down.

"We are, Coop, we are," Paige assured him. "There's just one teeny, tiny problem with my plan."

"And that would be," Piper asked curiously. From her perspective, it seemed that it would work.

"Do you know anyone who can do that," Paige asked. Piper sighed, she only knew of one other witch who had her powers, and she doubted even she could do that.

"No Paige I don't know—"

"Well, you might not," said a voice the two sisters instantly recognized. Feeling a hand rest upon her shoulder, Piper turned her head to see her mother standing beside her, "but I do."

"But wait, even witches can't reverse time, so what can you do," Paige asked.

"Well, just because it's not in any history books…" Patty said stroking Phoebe's cheek, "that doesn't mean it isn't possible, Paige."

"So does that mean you can control time," Piper asked in amazement.

"Why do you look so surprised, Piper? You have my powers."

"Yeah, to stop time and speed it up, but I've never heard of any witch being able to reverse it," Piper looked to Leo, "I mean, Leo was as an Avatar, but I just assumed they were the only ones who could."

"Well, them and the Cleaners," Paige said harshly as they both shared a look remembering what happened to Wyatt.

"But Paige," Leo argued, "they're supposed to have that power in order to clean up things the creators either can't or don't want to clean up."

"Yeah, yeah, protect the world. Shelter it from real magic," she said as she rolled her eyes and muttered something profane under her breath.

"Paige, we've got a real problem here," Patty said. "Whatever issues you have with them, worry about it later."

"Wow, I would've expected that from Piper, not you," she told her.

"Yeah, where do you think I got it from," Piper asked.

"Well, I'd just assumed Prue, but back to the important issues," Patty said. "How do you know you'll see exactly what she did? It could be an entirely different vision."

"We don't know, but wouldn't our love for Phoebe bring her—or in this case, what she saw—to us? It worked with Paytin," Paige said.

"Leo, do you think they're right? You are their designated Whitelighter, after all," Patty asked as her daughters gave her an awkward look. "Just because his status was changed doesn't mean he's given up his inner Whitelighter girls."

They both nodded in agreement.

Leo started, "The truth is that even if you do see the same things she did, you won't be able—"

"Leo," Piper said in a dangerous tone, "are you telling us that even if we see what happens to her, we won't be able to do anything?"

"Isn't that the whole point of doing this," Coop asked. "To save her?"

Leo backed away, not in fear of them, but in fear of that they could be right. They could see the exact same things, try to change it and end up in the same predicament. He didn't notice Paige Orb in behind him until he bumped into her.

"Well," she asked.

"I swear, Leo Wyatt, if you don't answer me right now…" Piper threatened, partly raising her wrists.

"Okay, okay, there's no need for that," Patty said, "besides, he's already dead. What more can you do?"

"Oh, you'd be surprised," Piper answered. "Leo?"

"Y—yes there's a possibility of that, but it's not definite. I just want you two to know the risks involved before you do this," he said.

"Mom, will it be easy for her to do this," Paige asked.

"No. In fact, it's the hardest power I have to control. You don't want to over shoot, believe me. The consequences of that are impossible to make up for."

"So we go in and find Phoebe—wherever she's at—reverse time to save her and then help her finish seeing that," Paige asked.

"Actually, reversing time should be a last resort," Leo told them. "Whatever injured her didn't kill her, so theoretically—"

"—theoretically, I should be able to heal her and then the two of us should be able to help her," Paige finished. Leo nodded.

Piper flicked her wrists in irritation. Leo exploded, "Why couldn't you have said that in the first place?"

"Ow…Piper," he said reforming, "because you never asked about healing while you were there."

"That would be a safer bet. You don't know what happened and it could happen to you. Then who would save you," Patty asked, "Leo can't, Wyatt and Chris are still too young, Henry—"

"Okay, okay. We get it," Paige answered, "reversing time out of the question."

"I wish we weren't going in blind. Isn't there some other way to see what happened to her," Piper asked.

"Not that I can find," Paige answered.

"You've gone in blind in every first encounter, Piper," Leo added. "I know it's a hard thing to do, especially because of Phoebe being the target and not being able to help, but there is no other option here, not unless you want to risk that," Leo said gesturing to Phoebe, "or worse."

"The fact is that you can't reverse time until you're where you want to reverse it at. Does that make sense," Patty asked.

"Yeah, you mean I can't reverse it until I see what's done," Piper said tiredly rubbing her temples.

"Which does make sense," Paige said, "after all, if we wanted to reverse it, how could we without knowing **exactly** what happened?"

"Yeah, it does. I guess I was just hoping for an actually easy solution this time," Piper said.

"You can't debate this any longer," Leo said gesturing to his unconscious charge, "She doesn't have that kind of time."

Paige looked at Phoebe, for possibly the first time since seeing her mother, noticing how much blood she was losing now. It was running down out of the towel as if the pressure from Piper's hand was wringing it out. Noticing another towel beside her, Paige quickly grabbed it. She knocked Piper's hand out of the way, getting a hurt whimper, but she didn't really care at this point. She then pressed the clean towel up against the flow, stopping it in its tracks.

"Sorry," she mouthed to Piper, who only shrugged as she stood.

Piper grabbed two vials.

"Well, I think I should go," Patty looked to Leo who nodded.

"Thank you for helping us sort this out," Piper said hugging her.

Paige hugged her as well, muttering something that sounded like, "I still think we should do it," under her breath as Piper rolled her eyes.

"Bye, my girls," she told them.

"Bye."

"Don't leave til I get back," Leo said.

"Yes sir. We promise not to," Paige said in a mocking tone.

"Paige," Leo said seriously.

"She's kidding. We'll wait for you," Piper said as they Orbed out. As soon as they were out of sight, Piper smacked her arm.

"What?"

"You can't joke, Paige, not now. This is serious…"

"You think I don't know that, Piper? Think I can't see what's going on? I'm just trying to lighten the mood…" Piper cast her eyes on the floor. "Piper, honestly, I'm—" she never finished her sentence. Something told her the reality of what this would mean for Piper was sinking in. Piper tried to walk forward, but stumbled into her arms, crying.

"I can't do this again, Paige. I really can't and I don't need your sarcasm over it," Piper said. "If—if we don't fix this, I don't know what I'm gonna do," she felt Paige's arms around her.

"We will fix it. Don't think like that, Piper," Paige said brining her face to hers. "Phoebe. will. be. fine. We'll go in, heal her, help her finish that, and then we'll all get out together. I promise."

Leo Orbed in, "I'll…go check on the kids," he said seeing his wife and sister-in-law's appearances. Coop nodded. Paytin would be fine. Leo was one hell of a Whitelighter and so were his kids.

"So ready to do this," Paige asked as Piper took a step back.

"Yeah," she said as Leo Orbed back in.

"Kids are all asleep."

"Good," Piper and Coop said in unison.

"Hmm…I wonder if we need any protection," Paige asked.

"Protection? What kind of protection," Piper asked as Paige Orbed out.

"Oh, I don't know…like these," she said reforming beside her with two Athames in each hand.

"Hey Leo, would it be okay if my husband and son stayed here while we do this? I'd feel terrible if anything happened to them while I was gone."

"That's a good idea," Leo agreed.

She Orbed out. Minutes later they all saw Orbs floating upstairs.

"Everything okay," Piper asked as Paige reformed beside her.

"Yeah, well Henry was waiting up for me, so he isn't surprised, but I don't think Henry Jr. liked being woken up at this hour. He fell back asleep once I entered the house though."

"That's good."

"Why are you two still here," Henry said walking downstairs. "I thought you'd be gone by now."

"I should go do that…uh, just in case. Leo," Piper called.

"Right behind you," he said.

"I'll—we'll watch Phoebe," Paige said as Henry came up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist. Piper nodded, vanishing in Orbs.

They reformed outside the nursery. Piper was shaking so badly she couldn't move, so Leo took her by the hand, leading her into their sons' room.

The sun was almost up and she could almost see a grin forming on Wyatt's face. His dreams were never of demons or warlocks or someone dying. They were, simply ones of a little boy, with the occasional dose of magic thrown in.

He was lying on his side facing them. Piper felt as if she shouldn't be taking on this dangerous task. Her sons needed her. But so did Phoebe.

Leo led her over to the worn rocking chair, sat her down then went and grabbed Wyatt. Gently he laid him in her arms, being careful not to wake him.

"He's looks so happy. He doesn't know what's going on downstairs and, hopefully, he never will," Piper whispered. "Leo, if—if I don't come back—"

"You will. Like Paige said, you'll fix it," he whispered transferring Chris to his opposite shoulder.

"I thought you came up here…"

"I did. My hearing is amazingly acute anymore," he said sitting on the floor beside her. "And, as your mother pointed out, I haven't given up being a Whitelighter. And, I'll always be yours," he said grabbing her hand.

"I can't leave them without a mother, Leo. It's just not right. They're so little yet," she said watching Wyatt's chest rise and fall, "What are you doing?"

"Here, I'll trade you," he said laying Chris in his arm. Piper handed Wyatt to him and took Chris into her arms.

He held her chin, "Don't think like you're not coming back. You'll never win if you do. I know you, Piper, you'll be back in no time," he said laying Wyatt back down. He then went back for Chris.

Piper stood as Leo walked back over, "But if I don't come back I—" a kiss silenced her.

"I know you want them to have a mother. They do. I'm looking right at her," he told her. "I won't marry just so they have one…that's no reason to. There's no one else like you," he said as she rested her head on his shoulder. "I waited and waited for my chance, I fought for you, I even gave up my wings for you. If that happens—**if**—I'll tell the best stories and show them pictures every day," he kissed her again, "but I will **never ever** try to replace you."

She pulled back from him, "I'm just worried they would never remember."

"Like I said, I wouldn't let them forget. Or Henry. Or Coop. We would all be in it together, just like you are. I know you're worried about them not seeing you, but don't you think Phoebe deserves that chance to finally be a mother too?

"Look at all she's been through. From Cole, to numerous boyfriends, and human guys who'd never accept her. She finally has her fairy tale ending, something she's wanted for a number of years," he said as they walked out of the room.

Piper quickly ran into their room, pulling on a t-shirt and jeans, stuffing the vials in her pockets.

"Ready?"

She nodded, feeling herself being picked up and carried downstairs to her sisters.

"Well, looks like we had the same idea," she said standing and seeing Paige sitting in Henry's lap.

"Yeah, except I wasn't carried," she pouted standing.

"You never asked," Henry said, grinning walking over to Leo.

"Ready," Paige asked. Piper pulled the vials out of her jeans.

"You're going dressed like that? I wouldn't," Piper pointed out, pulling on a light jacket.

"Piper, Phoebe's in a nightgown."

"Phoebe's also injured and doesn't have the strength to move."

"You won't make me."

"No, think of it as very good advice," Piper answered. Paige shrugged, Glamouring herself into an outfit similar to Piper's.

"There. Happy now," she asked.

Piper handed her a vial and went to sit beside Phoebe and Paige followed.

Piper uncorked her, downing the contents in all of three seconds, holding Phoebe's hand and fell back onto the couch. Paige followed, but fell against Piper…

Underworld

"Where is she," Piper asked.

Paige looked left, instantly cupping a hand over hers and Piper's mouths to stop an alerting scream…

* * *

**A/N**: So what do you think? How will Piper and Paige save Phoebe? Will they save her, or will their emotions get caught up in everything and their worst fears be realized? What will they see (if they save Phoebe) in the rest of the vision?

I know it's a bit long, but I figured everyone who's reviewed (and will in the future) deserved it!

Please R&R!

**Next chapter: Chapter Eight: Love will lead the Way**

Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell


	8. Love will lead the Way

**Author's Note**: Hey everyone! I'm finally updating this story, YAY (claps and cheers from the background). I'm sorry it took so long. I've had extremely bad writer's block.

Also, I'd like to **personally thank**: SyndiDowell, lizardmomma, Asiria and dancefan1 for their kind, helpful and encouraging reviews for the last chapter! Please keep it up!

* * *

**To Recap:**

Piper handed her a vial and went to sit beside Phoebe and Paige followed.

Piper uncorked her, downing the contents in all of three seconds, holding Phoebe's hand and fell back onto the couch. Paige followed, but fell against Piper…

Underworld

"Where is she," Piper asked.

Paige looked left, instantly cupping a hand over hers and Piper's mouths to stop an alerting scream…

* * *

I hope you enjoy this long awaited chapter!

Keeping Her Close

By: Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell

**Chapter Eight: Love will lead the Way**

Looking in Paige's direction, Piper instantly felt her knees buckle and her legs give as Paige took her hands off their mouths and wrapped her arms around her as they dropped to the cold cavern floor.

"P – Paige," Piper breathed locking her eyes on her, "please tell me that potion didn't work. That we're both having the same horrible nightmare," tears cascaded down her face in rivers. She didn't try to hold them back as she caught sight of her younger sister.

Phoebe was lying on her side with one hand out in front of her, her head resting in a pool of blood. Her neck had a crimson color to it that ran all the way down the front of her nightgown, indicating that she'd been either standing or sitting down when she'd been hurt.

Her hand looked stained, almost as if she'd tried to stop the bleeding, but gave up in realization that it was useless, that she was bleeding too much to stop with simple pressure.

"Th – that definitely explains why she's so pale," Paige whispered, barely able to find her voice. "Come on, let's go," she said standing up. She grabbed Piper's hand, but she wouldn't budge.

"Ph – Phoebe, I don't, you can't –" Piper couldn't even finish her sentence and Paige assumed it was pure shock.

She too felt that same stabbing pain in her heart, her breath catch in her throat, but unlike Piper, Paige realized there was still hope for her older sister. There had to be…just had to be.

She wasn't dead. If she was, there wouldn't have been any reason to come here. Even Piper knew that.

Piper's hands were turning cold as if the sight of her sister lying unconscious were the ultimate punishment for personal gain they'd done over the years.

"Piper," her sister called, dropping down to her eye level. She noticed her eyes were fixed on Phoebe, but her gaze was far off, "Piper, come on," Paige said trying to pull her up, but finding her entire body rigid with shock. "Piper, she's gonna be fine, but we have to go over there."

Paige locked her eyes on Phoebe trying to find a sign of life — any sign of life at all — that she could use to convince Piper to walk over with her so she didn't have to go alone.

Her eyes scanned, quickly, desperately, over her sister's battered, crimson-stained appearance. She started from her head, working her way down.

Piper's cold hands held hers tightly as if she knew what Paige was looking for, hoping that she was right…that Phoebe was still alive despite the large pool of blood dripping from her neck being soaked up by her hair and nightgown.

_Come on, Pheebs. Please! _Paige thought. _Show me something, anything that proves you're still with us._

She scanned again. _Wait, w – was that?_ She could've sworn she saw her move, but she was unconscious, how could she move? Paige watched the hand that had twitched just seconds earlier hoping, praying it would happen again.

"P – Paige," Piper stuttered. "W – was that real –"

"Shh," Paige ordered, trying to concentrate. _So it wasn't only me who saw it…_

She sighed. Five full minutes had passed and she still hadn't seen that happen again…or anything like it. Paige then wondered if it'd been a last movement. _No, no, no…it can't be that. It just… I want to go over to see, but Piper, how will she react if Phoebe really is – well... Oh, never mind. I'm going._

With that she stood, Piper still gripping her hands tightly, "Paige, what are you doing," she asked.

"I'm going over to see," Paige said as Piper's grip loosened enough to where she could shake her off.

"See? See what? Paige we've got no clue if –" Paige walked away and carefully over to Phoebe "Paige," Piper whispered as her youngest sister knelt beside Phoebe.

Even though she knew it was an extremely risky move, especially for her, Piper shoved her fears of being seen aside and ran over to them.

Carefully, Piper dropped to her knees, pulling Phoebe into her lap, relieved that her body was still warm. She felt something warm on her legs and realized that Phoebe was bleeding much more than they could see.

"Where's the initial injury at, Paige," she asked. "I'll move her if I need to. I'm just glad we got here in time."

"That's what I'm looking for," Paige answered moving Phoebe's nightgown around, "if it's the first injury we're looking for, it'll either be the one that bleeding the most or—"

"The one that's bleeding the least," Piper finished, "but since her body's still warm, I say go for the most. You're gonna heal her completely anyway."

"Okay," Paige said moving her hands over Phoebe's chest.

"Come on, Pheebs," Piper pleaded holding onto her for dear life, not caring about her attire getting bloodstained. "Please come back," she said as her tears dripped onto Phoebe's cheek. She still wasn't conscious, but Piper did notice her blood flow was starting to decrease.

"I don't get it. Why is this taking so long," Paige muttered under her breath in concentration. The wounds should've healed faster than this. "The only wounds that take this – this long to heal are – Piper, check everywhere!"

They lifted Phoebe to a standing position, but found no evidence of a Darklighter's poison.

"Maybe the marks are just deep. Is that a possibility?"

"I don't know. I would hope so, but…" Paige was still looking for something else. She checked Phoebe's hands and found a scar in the shape of a crescent moon on her right wrist. "Wait, what's this," she asked showing Piper her wrist.

"I don't know. Phoebe, please wake up. We need you," Piper said as she brushed her hair out of her face.

"Piper, look at her hand," Paige pointed out. The scar glowed red as Phoebe opened her eyes.

"P – Piper? P – Paige," she asked, leaning into Piper. "Wh – what are you doing here?"

"Easy, don't move yet," Paige said as she healed Phoebe completely.

"What? Ow, that hurts!" Phoebe exclaimed.

"Just hold still. You'll feel better in a second," Piper said as Paige's healing ability completely covered her.

"What are you doing here," Phoebe asked. Piper's eyes were still glazed over with unshed tears, but for some reason, Piper was immobile.

"Piper," Paige called. "Piper, everything's fine now." Still no response.

"Paige, where are we," Phoebe asked.

"I don't know. You tell me. You probably followed someone. But shouldn't we be more focused on Piper at the moment?"

"She'll be okay. She's…just in a bit of shock."

"A bit? Phoebe, she won't move."

"Piper, who am I," Phoebe asked holing her sister's face in her hands to look her in the eye. "Come on, answer me," she whispered.

Piper tried to focus on who had just spoken to her, but she couldn't. In reality, when Paige healed Phoebe, to her it hadn't even felt like she had. All Piper could see in her mind, right in front of her, was her sister's still-beaten, bloodied body. She didn't know what to do, how to respond.

"Piper," Phoebe called again, rearranging her blood-stained nightgown. "Piper, talk to me." Phoebe could see the distinct look of longing in her sister's eyes. Like she'd lost Prue all over again and – and –

"That's it. I know what's wrong with her, why she's acting like this," Phoebe said, looking to Paige.

"Yeah, she nearly had a fit when she saw the condition you were in, even I understand that."

"Well, yeah, but her expression. I've seen it before. The night before Prue's funeral I –" at the mention of their older sister, Phoebe saw a lone tear run down Piper's cheek. "I found Piper up in the attic trying to summon Prue with a blood spell."

"You mean the 'Blood to blood I summon thee, blood to blood return to me'? That one? I think I've run across it a few times."

"Yeah, I went looking for her and found her in the attic. She was trying to summon her and when I entered, she thought I was Prue and she had the same look. She might think that again."

"Why though? You're fine now, well except for that mark on your wrist," Paige said. "Does it hurt?"

"No, it's fine. Come on, Piper! It's okay, I'm okay."

"I – I know, Ph – Phoebe…" Piper stuttered. "I – I just can't get the picture out my head." She focused on Phoebe as she rubbed her temples.

"Okay, so now that Piper's aware again, can we go see whatever we need to see and leave? Knowing that Phoebe was nearly killed down here, it's not helping me," Paige said as the three of them stood up and walked down the hallway.

"Where are we going," Piper asked.

"I'm not sure," Phoebe answered as they stopped at a split in the hallway. "Hmm."

"Which way, Phoebe," Paige asked.

Phoebe remembered the way she'd come, but she had a feeling that if they went back that way it would lead to trouble. Based on her instincts though, she knew they had to go back down there to find out exactly what The Source was planning.

"This way," Phoebe said as they turned left. Phoebe turned to go into a room, but her sister's stopped her with a worried look on their faces. "What?"

"Phoebe, what are you doing," Piper demanded in a hushed tone. "Do you know where we are?"

"The Source's Lair," she answered.

"Yes, and _if_ anyone spots us we'll be dead," Paige answered. "We can't risk that."

"Well, what else are we supposed to do? Go in and ask what their planning," Phoebe asked. "Besides, if we keep our emotions in check, no one will know we're in there – no one."

"You mean like you kept yours in check when you were nearly killed," Piper countered.

"Well, I didn't know I was seen until they said something," Phoebe defended. "I didn't even think I _could_ be seen."

"Yeah, neither did we, but that's all the more reason for us to be careful," Piper said.

"There's nothing else to do though," Paige reasoned. "Let's go."

All three sisters nodded, walking into the meeting which could be the end of the Halliwell magic…

* * *

**Author's Note:**So, what do you think will happen next? What will they find out? Will they find out what the crystal did to Paytin? Will Phoebe be able to keep her emotions in check long enough for them to find anything out?

Please read and review!

Next chapter: **Chapter Nine: Demonic Plans**

**Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell**


	9. Demonic Plans

**Author's Note**: Hey everyone! I'm finally updating this story, YAY (claps and cheers from the background). I've had a lot go on since I've updated this last including stories posted.

I'm sorry and I hope everyone continues to read this fic!

I promise to update this more regularly from now on!

Also, I'd like to **personally thank**: SyndiDowell, lizardmomma, Asiria, dancefan1, xxLooneyLovegoodxx, That70sshowlova, and **especially FaithInHim4ever** for their kind, helpful and encouraging reviews for the last chapter! Please keep it up!

_Also thanks to Lauren for helping me out! Majorly!_

**To Recap:**

"Well, what else are we supposed to do? Go in and ask what their planning," Phoebe asked. "Besides, if we keep our emotions in check, no one will know we're in there – no one."

"You mean like you kept yours in check when you were nearly killed," Piper countered.

"Well, I didn't know I was seen until they said something," Phoebe defended. "I didn't even think I _could_ be seen."

"Yeah, neither did we, but that's all the more reason for us to be careful," Piper said.

"There's nothing else to do though," Paige reasoned. "Let's go."

All three sisters nodded, walking into the meeting which could be the end of the Halliwell magic…

* * *

Keeping Her Close

By: Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell

**Chapter Nine: Demonic Plans**

They stood against the back wall as the Source's minions entered. Phoebe felt very much like she had just been released from shackles in prison and the guards thought she'd make a break for it, with Piper and Paige eyeing her every move. Every breath, she realized. She knew why though and was somewhat grateful.

"Ow! Do you two have to hold so tight? I won't go anywhere," Phoebe said, looking to Piper.

"We know you won't–"

"–but your emotions are a different matter," Paige finished. "And if we have a grip on you, we can leave the room at the first trace they have of us."

"But I won't let my emotions get involved, I swear! Just let me go," she whined, struggling against them, but it did no good.

"Phoebe, listen to me. She's your daughter. You can't control your love for her or the lengths you would go to keep her safe," Piper answered. "Can you honestly tell me the minute they start talking about what'll happen that you won't rush up and try to stop them?" Piper eyed her cautiously.

Phoebe looked at her feet. Yes, she wanted more than anything for Paytin to be safe, out of harm's way again and would do anything to ensure that would happen, but in truth, she knew she couldn't trust herself to just sit back and watch like she knew they had to right now.

Phoebe sighed. "No, I can't. I wish I could."

"I don't," Paige answered. Phoebe looked at her oddly. "If you could, then you don't love her, so I think it's a good thing you can't."

Phoebe's head whipped back to the entrance of the room as familiar voices drifted into her ears. "What's this meeting about again, Temcara?" The male asked, walking past them. Phoebe could hear her heart pound in her ears.

"I told you," the female replied, irritated, "I don't know much. Just wait and see. Oh, good. There are a couple seats in front." They both headed to the front.

For some unknown, yet known, reason, Phoebe felt her heart drop into her stomach. She didn't, however, have the overwhelming urge to try and stop the meeting and give them away. She was somewhat intrigued, wondering how her daughter could possibly be involved in this, as horrible as she knew it sounded.

"Phoebe, are you sure you don't want to wait outside," Paige asked, concerned.

"N – No. W – Why do you ask?" Phoebe asked seemingly unaware of how she was responding to the situation.

"You're shaking – like kinda on the border of passing out," Paige told her. Phoebe looked at her arms, which her sisters held securely. I – I don't even remember this. Maybe I shouldn't be here, but I have to know. I can't rest until I know what was done and why.

"Y – You know what? M – Maybe you're right. I shouldn't…I can't."

"Too late for that Pheebs," Piper commented, holding her sister up in her arms as Paige moved closer.

"W – what? W – why?" she asked.

"Look for yourself," Paige answered as demons stood as the Source entered the room.

Minions stared. Voices silenced. Gestures ceased.

"Why are we here?" Teemus asked.

"We'll find out soon, now shut up!" his sister hissed as the Source stared at the two. They shivered, feeling his soulless black eyes burned into them.

"The Charmed Ones," he spoke with an eerie, dark tone, "are a constant, persistent obstacle. And now the risk is greater with their children being of even greater power than them."

Teemus stepped forward. "My Liege, forgive me if I'm wrong, but why can't we just kill the children?" he asked, daring to look into his eyes. He was somewhat confused when the Source's expression changed, so he stepped back beside his sister.

"Ah, you're thinking, but we've tried that and it never works. The Charmed Ones always have their eyes on us. I have a much better plan," he said as he grinned, which made even his most loyal servants fearful.

This was strange for everyone. Even for the Charmed Ones. They'd known the Source to hand-pick minions, but not to show a hint of light in his features.

"Then what is your plan?" Temcara dared ask, stepping up in front of her brother.

"Take this," he threw her a shining green crystal. "Once she absorbs the energy, the transformation will begin to take effect."

"Transformation?" Teemus asked.

"She hasn't come into her powers yet, so we will take advantage of that. The effect of the crystal will cause her to think good is evil and evil is good. In a week after the crystal is absorbed, she will refuse the touch of her parents, her aunts—all that is good in her world now will reject her. And when they touch her, they will be shocked from little to severe.

"Eventually, she will be immune to all but us. Then we will move to make a new regime."

"But her powers—OW!" Teemus yelled as his sister stomped on his foot to silence him.

"There are ways around that. In return for her new powers, we will offer protection."

"Protection from the Charmed Ones?" Teemus asked. "How is that possible?"

Temcara elbowed him in the ribs. "Ow!"

"Then shut up! It is possible! If there was no chance then why would he bring it up?" his sister asked.

Teemus shrugged, staying silent.

"We'll figure it out." He said finally. "There has to be a way."

"Unless we figure out a way to stop you first." Phoebe said under her breath.

Paige didn't want to say it, but she had to. She felt she had no choice. It was for Phoebe's own good.

She was about to open her mouth to speak, but before she could they were transported back to the manor.

Are we back?" Paige asked.

"No." Piper realized. "If we we're back, we would have woken up in the living room. We're still in Phoebe's past."

"Good." Phoebe said from Paige's left. "Then that means we have a chance to stop it."

"If we're not out, then why are we back home?" Paige asked in confusion. 'I don't get…" Her voice trailed off when the sound of fighting and screaming drew their attention.

"I know why we're here." Phoebe said suddenly. With that, she jerked out of Paige and Piper's grip and ran for the stairs.

"Pheebs, wait!" Paige called. Without any hesitation, she orbed Piper and herself to Phoebe's side. Or at least she tried to.

"Damn it!" Paige cursed when she realized she couldn't orb. "Come on!" With that, she grabbed Piper's hand and ran up the stairs.

They got there just in time to see Phoebe trying to help herself win the fight.

"Phoebe, no!" Paige shouted. She was about to orb her back to them, but remembered she couldn't.

Settling for the more traditional approach, she ran forward and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her backwards.

Phoebe tried her best to break free, but Paige was strong when she was determined.

"Paige, let go!" Phoebe ordered. "I have to save Paytin!"

"I can't. " Paige said, trying to fight her own emotions. "I can't let you do this. I know you want to save her, believe me. I know what you're going through. But you can't change this."

"Don't say that!" Phoebe said. She had ceased struggling momentarily. "I have to! We have to!" She glanced back at Paytin, tears beginning to fall. "I have to. She's my little girl…she's my everything. I can't just let them…"

"You may have to. " Paige insisted. She had unshed tears in her hazel eyes, but she forced them back for Phoebe's sake.

"Paige, please…" Phoebe whispered. She was pleading now, which made the tears in Paige's eyes threaten to burst forth even more.

"I'm sorry, Pheebs, but I can't."

Phoebe sighed, but realized as Piper helped Paige hold her still, it was useless to fight for now.

"Pai…" They heard past Phoebe cry out just as the demon clamped a hand over her mouth.

"No, no. We can't have you calling for help. That would ruin our fun!"

Paige tried to hold in a gasp when she saw the demon hurl the fireballs at her sister.

Her grip tightened on present Phoebe out of protection this time more so than trying to prevent her from changing anything.

The youngest Charmed One couldn't believe she had let this happen.

It was then that Piper noticed the look on Paige's face.

"Missy Paige?" She asked in concern. "Are you okay?"

Paige nodded, but Piper could tell she was lying.

As the second demon held a crystal over Paytin, Paige felt Phoebe shudder in her arms.

She hugged her comfortingly, even though her own heart was breaking.

Just then, they were taken to another location yet again. This time, they stood back in the Underworld.

"Well…?" The leader asked.

"It is complete." Temcara replied, bowing low.

"That's what I like to hear." The demon said. "Now it's only a matter of time before the little one will succumb to our ways. And the best part is it cannot be changed."

"No, no, no, NO!"

It took Phoebe a minute to realize the scream had come from her.

Before Piper or Paige could do anything to help her, they found themselves back in the manor once again.

Phoebe was the first to awaken. She found herself staring into Coop's blue eyes as the full weight of what had happened hit her.

She collapsed in her husband's arms, heart wrenching sobs racking her form.

Coop tried his best to soothe her, but even he knew he couldn't take her pain away this time.

"Phoebe, what is it?" He asked, hugging her close and planting a kiss on her temple.

"It's Pa…Pay…Paytin!" She managed to choke out. "What the demons did, we…we can't reverse it! My little girl is…_our_ little girl is…we can't do anything!"

"To hell we can't!" Piper said. She was sitting on the couch on Phoebe's left and she looked both determined and pissed off.

Phoebe knew, from past experience, that that wasn't a good sign for the demons that had hurt her little girl.

"We'll fix this if it's the last thing we do. I'll scry for them and Paige can…" Her voice trailed off when she saw her younger sister's expression.

She looked about as good as Phoebe did at this point.

Paige locked eyes with Piper as she spoke.

"It's not Phoebe's fault." She said. "It's mine. I let this happen. I wasn't there and…"

"Missy Paige," Piper said, firmly this time. "We've been through this. It wasn't your fault. You did all you could."

"And look where that got us!" Paige shouted in frustration.

"Hey, hey, tone it down a little." Piper said. "We need you to help us out. We can't do this without you. Paytin needs her Auntie Paige to do what she does best."

Paige managed a small smile for Piper, but it didn't last. She couldn't get the image of the demon throwing those fireballs at Phoebe out of her mind.

Sighing heavily, Piper held her arms out and Paige collapsed into them, tears spilling over her cheeks like a water fall.

Having no other choice, Piper called for Leo. "LEO!"

Leo orbed in a few minutes later. "Piper, you're back!" He said in relief. "You guys fixed everything then?"

Piper shook her head while indicating Phoebe, who was still crying into Coop's shoulder.

"What's the matter with Paige?" Leo asked as he stared at the younger sister in concern.

"She's feeling unnecessary guilt." Piper replied. "Listen, I need you to bring the scrying crystal down and a map. I would do it, but I kind of have my hands full here."

Leo orbed out and returned shortly with the things Piper had requested.

When he returned, Paige was visibly calmer, but Phoebe was far from better.

She just kept sobbing about how they couldn't change anything and how it wasn't fair that her little girl had been taken away from her after everything she had been through to have her.

A soft, but determined voice made the three sisters and Leo turn around.

"It's not over yet, my darlings. The only way you lose is if you don't try."

Piper glanced up to see Patty standing in the doorway.

"Mom? What are you doing back? We saw what we had to see, but there's no way we can change it."

"That's where you're wrong." Patty contradicted her now eldest. "Where there's a will, there's a way. And nobody is more willing than the three of you. Now, why don't you scry for Temcara and her brother and I'll look after the boys and Paytin while Leo goes to check in with the Elders."

"What about…" Piper asked, indicating Phoebe, who hadn't stopped crying and Paige, who was still hiccupping in her arms.

"It looks like Coop has everything under control with Phoebe. And as for Paige, I'll take care of her." Patty assured her. "Go. You don't have much time."

Piper nodded. Kissing Paige on the cheek and patting Phoebe's back, Piper left to do what her mother had asked.

Getting to the second floor, Piper detoured for just a minute and entered her sons' room.

Kissing Wyatt first, she smoothed a few strands of hair out of his face before moving onto Chris.

"Mommy loves you both so much." She whispered. "Never forget that."

Forcing herself to leave their sides, she made her way up to the attic.

As she opened the door, something told Piper it was going to take more than a simple spell to fix the damage that had been done. She only hoped they didn't run out of time.

* * *

**Author's Note: **So, what do you think will happen next? What will they find out?

Please read and review!

**Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell**


	10. Phoebe's Worst Nightmare

**Author's Note**: Hey everyone! I've got another chapter done!

Also, I'd like to **personally thank**: SyndiDowell, lizardmomma, That70sshowlova, and **especially FaithInHim4ever** for their kind, helpful and encouraging reviews for the last chapter! Please keep it up!

_Also thanks to Lauren for helping me out! Majorly!_

**To Recap:**

Piper glanced up to see Patty standing in the doorway.

"Mom? What are you doing back? We saw what we had to see, but there's no way we can change it."

"That's where you're wrong." Patty contradicted her now eldest. "Where there's a will, there's a way. And nobody is more willing than the three of you. Now, why don't you scry for Temcara and her brother and I'll look after the boys and Paytin while Leo goes to check in with the Elders."

"What about…" Piper asked, indicating Phoebe, who hadn't stopped crying and Paige, who was still hiccupping in her arms.

"It looks like Coop has everything under control with Phoebe. And as for Paige, I'll take care of her." Patty assured her. "Go. You don't have much time."

Piper nodded. Kissing Paige on the cheek and patting Phoebe's back, Piper left to do what her mother had asked.

Getting to the second floor, Piper detoured for just a minute and entered her sons' room.

Kissing Wyatt first, she smoothed a few strands of hair out of his face before moving onto Chris.

"Mommy loves you both so much." She whispered. "Never forget that."

Forcing herself to leave their sides, she made her way up to the attic.

As she opened the door, something told Piper it was going to take more than a simple spell to fix the damage that had been done. She only hoped they didn't run out of time.

* * *

Keeping Her Close

By: Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell

**Chapter Ten: Phoebe's Worst Nightmare**

With Phoebe

The thunder boomed outside, rattling the windows as well as waking the witch from her no-so-peaceful slumber. Her eyes opened as she sat up out of Coop's embrace, but he didn't stir. Her eyes widened upon hearing piercing wails from her baby girl. She pushed the covers back and donned a robe and tied it as she made her way across to where the noise was issuing.

She saw lightning flashing, seemingly right outside the window, which caused the child the squirm and cry louder.

She walked over, looking into the crib. "Awww, what's the matter?" she asked. "Did the mean ol' storm scare you?" she cooed, taking her into her arms and sitting in the rocking chair beside the wall. She placed her on her shoulder, rubbing her back gently as the thunder boomed again, causing the girl to cry louder. "Hey, hey, ssshh, it's okay, little girl. It can't hurt you," she said, laying her in her arms. "Mommy won't let it. I promise." But even as she said that, Phoebe knew something was wrong with the night.

Phoebe's head turned at the sound of a noise in the doorway. She relaxed when she saw it was just Paige. She had a whimpering Henry in her arms. "You too, huh?" The youngest Charmed One asked her older sister, glancing at Paytin.

Phoebe nodded. "Shh, it's all right, buddy," Paige soothed. "You're safe with Mommy." That seemed to quiet Henry for the moment.

"I wonder how long it'll be before one of the boys wakes Piper," Phoebe mused as she sat down in the rocking chair furthest away from the window. Paige shrugged as she adjusted Henry in her arms. Lightning flashed, illuminating Paige's red face. "Paige," she said, laying a calmed down Paytin back in her crib, "you don't look like you've slept at all."

Paige nodded, sitting Henry down with his cousin. "Try and sleep, okay buddy?" he nodded, laying down beside her. Phoebe leaned into the doorframe. "You're right. I haven't slept at all. No matter how much Mom tried to tell me it wasn't my fault, no matter how tight Henry held me and told me he loved me," tears cascaded down her cheeks. "I can't help feeling horrible. I just can't!" she cried, dropping to her knees.

Phoebe walked over, dropping beside Paige. Paige wrapped her arms tightly around her as Phoebe did the same. "It wasn't your fault, Paige. None of it. I would never blame you for anything that happens now."

"Bu—but y—you nearly d-d-died because I wa—wasn't there!" she wailed.

"But you were coming back. I know. I heard you," her sister said, petting her hair. "I just couldn't move or speak."

Paige nodded.

"Still, I should have just changed Henry here. He has some clothes I left here for when he has sleepovers with the boys. If I had done that, then maybe you wouldn't have…"

"No more blaming yourself, missy." Phoebe instructed kindly. "Piper's told you, Mom's told you, Henry's told you and I've told you. It wasn't your fault. Now it's time for you to believe it. Don't believe it because we told you. Believe it because it's true."

Paige nodded as she sniffed back more tears.

"I'll try." She said as she started to calm down.

"Good." Phoebe replied. She smiled at Paige. 'Because if you don't, Temcara and her brother's asses won't be the only ones I kick tonight."

This got Paige laughing a little, which made Phoebe's heart soar.

Paige looked at her, puzzled. "How do you know it's gonna happen tonight?"

"Well, it's been a week."

"Okay, but then why are you still able to touch her? Doesn't she sock you?"

"A bit, but whatever this mark is, its kinda like it neutralizes it."

"Why in the world would a demon give that to you?" Paige asked.

"Maybe it wasn't a demon."

With Wyatt

He rolled over, trying to block his brother out. Nope, didn't work. Tried pulling his blankets over his head, but that didn't work either. He was surprised his mommy wasn't here yet. She never slept through their crying.

Clutching Wuvy to him, Wyatt orbed out.

Piper rolled over, wondering if she'd even slept when she saw blue and white orbs form into her eldest son. She yawned. "What is it, Wyatt?" she asked as he climbed up on the bed and into her lap. he wrapped his arms around her neck and they disappeared.

She heard crying as they formed in the hallway. "Oh, Chris is keeping you up?" she asked.

He nodded. "Too loud."

She nodded opening the door and walking over to Chris, picking him up. "Aww, Chris! It's okay! Mommy's here." She said as she walked over to Wyatt's bed. "I wonder how your Auntie Paige is doing. She had a rough day."

"Auntie Paige." Chris said and suddenly he was gone.

Piper was about to panic when she realized where her youngest had gone. Shaking her head, she kissed Wyatt's cheek, tucked him back in and went downstairs to see what her sister's were up to.

She found Chris in Paige's arms, content as ever. "He's fine." Paige assured her. "I got him."

Piper smiled. "I can see that. I figured that's where he had gone."

Just then, another thunder clap sounded. Chris whimpered, burying his face in Paige's shoulder. "Shh, shh, it's okay, buddy. Auntie Paige is here..." She started to sing softly, hoping it would work. "Come stop you're cryin' it'll be all right. Come take my hand, hold it tight. I will protect you from all around you. I will be here, don't you cry. For one so small, you seem so strong. My arms will hold you, keep you..." By the time she was done, Chris was on his way to dreamland once again.

"Auntie Paige to the rescue." Piper quipped with a small smile. "What can I say?" Paige smirked. "When you got it, you've got it."

"It's good to see your spirits back up." Piper observed.

"Yeah, well, Phoebe talked some sense into me." Paige told her.

Piper smirked. "She threatened to kick your butt if you didn't stop blaming yourself?"

Paige nodded. "Pretty much. Here you go m'lady." With that, she handed Chris back to Piper and went over to scry for Temcara and her brother. Piper sat down on the couch with Chris in her arms.

It was then that she noticed Phoebe holding Paytin. "How long has she been asleep?"

Phoebe shrugged. "An hour or so. I'm trying not to move a lot. Whenever I do she wakes up."

Piper nodded. "Well, I'm gonna get this little guy to bed. I'll be back down to help you in a minute."

"Okay." Paige replied. "We've got everything under control right now. Take your time with the boys."

"Thanks." Her sister replied.

"Damn it!" Paige swore as she balanced the crystal over the map.

"Paige!" Phoebe scolded. "You're gonna wake up…" Her voice trailed off as Paytin woke up and started to wail.

"I'm sorry, Pheebs. Here, I'll sing her back to sleep for you as soon as this crystal starts cooperating with me."

"What is it doing?" Phoebe asked as she balanced Paytin on her hip.

"It keeps landing on the house." Paige explained.

Phoebe frowned. "But Temcara's not here." She said just as a figure shimmered in.

"Think again, witch. I'll take her now!" With that, Temcara appeared right in front of Phoebe, attempting to take Paytin from her, but Phoebe rose to the ceiling out of her reach.

"Coop, get Henry out of here!" Paige ordered.

"Already done. " Coop said. "I'll be back." He told Phoebe. He Hearted out with the small boy in his arms.

Dropping him off at home with his Daddy, Coop went back to Piper's in order to help with protect his daughter and the love of his life.

"I won't be fooled that easily, witch." Temcara said. "I have my ways of getting what I want. You didn't think I came unprepared, now did you?"

Paige smirked. "No, but neither did we." She informed the demon. Holding out her arms, she called, "Paytin!"

Paige was about to sigh with relief, but stopped when she realized Paytin wasn't with her for long. She wrapped her arms around her niece, only to have Paytin appear in Temcara's arms a moment later. "What the—" Paige started to say, but was cut off by Temcara smirking at them.

"See, that's the thing about evil. It knows how to resist pesky good witches like you. Now that I've gotten what I came for, I'll be going now."

"Fat chance." Paige said. "Crystals! Circle!" Satisfied when a crystal cage appeared around Temcara, Paige gave herself an imaginary pat on the back.

Just then, Piper rejoined them. She did a double take when she saw Temcara in the cage.

She was about to blow her up when Paige stopped her. "Piper, don't!"

"Why not?" Piper asked. It was then that she noticed Paytin in the demon's arms.

She nodded before joining her sisters for a magical mini conference. "What are we gonna do with her now that we have her?" She asked.

"Well, we could always play Billy's game." Paige said thoughtfully. "Torture her until she tells us what we want to know."

"That would be a great idea, sweetie," Phoebe agreed, "but she's holding my daughter."

Paige nodded. "That doesn't mean we can't still torture her a little bit. We'll just use other methods."

When Phoebe looked doubtful, Paige just grinned. "Trust me."

They turned around, Phoebe staying where she was as Paige and Piper walked to the far edge on either side of her.

Paige nodded. Phoebe's hands emitted a golden glow that formed a rope. Slowly, Paige picked up a crystal. "Now!" she shouted as Phoebe threw the lightning lasso around Temcara, having it tighten around her leg. Paige then replaced the crystal.

"What's this?" Temcara asked. "Some magic trick?" She sighed, holding the child in one arm and trying to grab the rope, but finding it impossible to feel the line.

Phoebe let up gently, hoping she took the bait.

"Ow!" she exclaimed as the lasso expanded to encase her wrist as well. She found the more she struggled, the more it hurt.

"I demand you let me out of here!" Temcara shouted.

"I'm afraid you're not in any position to make demands." Paige pointed out.

"Well, since I have your niece in my possession, I think you're mistaken." Temcara retorted. "Now for the last time, get me out of this thing!"

"Not a chance." Piper said, clasping hands with Paige. She held her other hand out to Phoebe, but her sister didn't take it at first.

She raised her hand to just below Temcara's waist and flicked her hands.

To Piper's satisfaction, Temcara's left leg was blown up which made her howl in pain.

"Way to go, sis!" Paige exclaimed.

"Oh, I'm not done yet." Piper told her. "Phoebe," she urged. "Drop the line. I've got her." She extended her hand to her.

Phoebe shook her head.

"Phoebe, for everything that's good, break the damn line!" Paige said.

Phoebe still didn't move. Ever since Temcara had taken Paytin she'd slept unusually sound and that really bothered her. Loud noises usually woke her up. She tightened the line, causing the demon to drop to her knees. "What have you done to my daughter?"

Temcara just smirked. "A lot more than you'll ever manage, you sorry scrawny witch!"

Before anyone could begin to understand what she meant, a demon dropped in front of them, throwing a barrage of energy balls. Phoebe, shocked, let up on the line as the three sisters hit the ground. They chanced a look up, seeing the demon knock a crystal out of the way and freeing her.

Before they shimmered out, Temcara lifted Phoebe from the ground by her shirt. "You'd do well to memorize our faces. This is the last you'll see of us in a number of years." She then threw her to the floor with a sickening _crack_.

Paige stood, noticing they weren't even trying to fight back. "Paytin!" she called, but the orbs were too late and only surrounded air.

"A—Are we clear?" Piper asked as she stood, knowing her sister could sense demons more easily.

Paige nodded with a heartbreaking look in her brown eyes. From the corner of the room Phoebe cried, though whether it was from the physical pain of the _crack_ they'd heard neither knew as they rushed to her aid.

Piper turned her over onto her back. "Can you move?"

Phoebe looked up, not verbally responding but saying, 'does it really matter?' with her eyes.

Paige noticed Phoebe's left arm was bent at a painful angle. She sighed as she placed her hands over her and the golden glow appeared. _If only I could heal her heart, but it doesn't work that way._ She thought as Phoebe leaned into Piper. After making sure Phoebe had no more injuries, the youngest sister walked away.

In a way, she knew it wasn't her fault. _But how could it not be,_ she thought, _I could've stood up faster, charged at him and taken him to the ground. I could've done something, anything differently!_ "DAMMIT!" she cursed, as she pounded her head into the wall. When she pulled back, she saw blood. She looked into the mirror, seeing a large bloody gash above her eye.

She turned around, thinking someone had called her name, but no one was looking her way. She turned back to the gash, thinking it someway atoned for what she was certain she'd just let happen.

Moments later, she felt a hand on her shoulder. "I'll get the First-Aid kit," she said going into the kitchen. She retuned minutes later. "Face me."

"No. I deserve this."

Piper set the kit on the table, hugging her from behind. "What do you mean?"

"I wasn't fast enough, Piper. If I would've gotten to my feet sooner," she turned seeing Phoebe unconscious on the couch, "poor Phoebe wouldn't be practically comatose on the couch."

"It wasn't your fault, Paige," Piper said. "We didn't know what would happen exactly. Hell, all I assumed was that I'd be a pile of ash if I even tried to get up." She saw Paige's legs turn to Jell-O and caught her. "Sweetie, it's never going to be your fault," she said in trying to calm her down. "And I'm sure that's what Phoebe will tell you when she wakes up too."

"And what if she wakes up and blames me for everything and disowns me?"

Piper smirked. "Well, then she'll have to disown the both if us. Now sit so I can take care of that."

She raised an eyebrow as she took a seat. "What do you me—OUCH! That stings!—what do you mean?"

"Well," Piper began as she cleaned the wound and applied antibiotic to it, "I laid on the floor. I didn't even attempt to get up until after everything was done."

"Yeah, but you used common sense. I was reck—OW!—reckless and look where it got us?"

"Hey, you tried to do the right thing. I applaud you for it," she said placing a Band-Aid over the wound and closing the kit.

"Yeah, but in this case close doesn't cut it, so what are we gonna do?"

"Fight like hell and never give in, like always."

"I just hope Phoebe doesn't completely withdraw, though I wouldn't blame her if she did."

"She won't Paige. We won't let her."

Though Piper wasn't sure if she could even keep that promise…

* * *

**Author's Note: **So, what do you think will happen next? What will they do to try to get her back? Will they even be able to find her? Will Paige ever stop beating herself up compleyely?

Next chapter: **Chapter Eleven: Go Ahead and Take My Life, I Have Nothing Left**

Please read and review!

**Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell**


	11. Giving into Hopelessness

**Author's Note**: Hey everyone! I've got another chapter done!

Also, I'd like to **personally thank**: SyndiDowell, lizardmomma for their kind, helpful and encouraging reviews for the last chapter! Please keep it up!

_Also thanks to Lauren for helping me out! Majorly!_

**To Recap:**

"Hey, you tried to do the right thing. I applaud you for it," she said placing a Band-Aid over the wound and closing the kit.

"Yeah, but in this case close doesn't cut it, so what are we gonna do?"

"Fight like hell and never give in, like always."

"I just hope Phoebe doesn't completely withdraw, though I wouldn't blame her if she did."

"She won't Paige. We won't let her."

Though Piper wasn't sure if she could even keep that promise…

* * *

Keeping Her Close

By: Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell

**Chapter Eleven: Giving into Hopelessness**

The map lay on the dining room table with the crystal covered in the child's blanket as the sister who couldn't rid herself of guilt searched for her niece. Yes, everyone—and she meant everyone—had told her it wasn't her fault, but even though she was beginning to believe it, the Witchlighter was going to do everything within her power to make things right again.

Piper walked in, carrying two cups of hot coffee. "Still at it?" she asked as she took a seat beside her.

Paige sighed, dropping the crystal and resting her head in her hands. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Paige, it isn't healthy to be going at this for three hours straight."

"I know, but—"

Piper held up her hand. "No buts. Except for yours going home. We can continue this later."

"But there's no time to waste!" she contradicted. "The Source said he was going to switch her witch powers with a demon's powers. How can we take a break knowing that?"

She sighed. "Yes, that's what he said, but her powers have to manifest for them to be switched, otherwise the demons won't know what to transpose."

Paige nodded. "Yeah, true. I just wish I knew what was going on."

Piper's hand came to rest on her shoulder. "We all do Paige, but now we need rest."

A thought entered her mind, though she would rather be burned than express it. "Paige, when you went back for her blanket did you, by chance, see Coop?"

Paige shook her head. "He probably got called by a charge. Though it is strange that he didn't come back considering he knew the danger that we were in."

Piper nodded. "Find him and tell him he needs to be here."

"Let me guess, then you want me to go home and get at least two or three hours of sleep?"

She nodded.

"Do you want me to break the news?"

"No, I'll do it."

Paige nodded, Orbing out.

* * *

She could see her, but couldn't touch her. Hear her voice, but found hers inaudible.

"Put her down! Give her back to me!" Phoebe shouted, but knew she couldn't be heard. And her tears came in rivers, knowing she couldn't do anything.

Her piercing cry made her captors want to kill her, her mother could see it in their eyes.

"Why does The Source want this screaming, insolent child anyway?" Teemus yelled over the child's cry.

Temcara stopped, grabbing a small black tablet and pushing it down the child's throat to silence her.

"Why didn't you do that in the first place?" he asked in annoyance. "It might've saved my hearing."

His sister continued to ignore him, picking up her pace as they reached the Lair. "Open the door," she spoke in an orderly tine.

Grumbling he did as she asked and they walked in. The whole legion was there. The Source stood in the middle at the front of the room away from the others, a blank expression that soon turned to the scarcest of a smile, but then blanked again as he saw the child unconscious in Temcara's arms.

"As you requested," she said kneeling and raising the silent child to him.

"And what about the Charmed Ones?" he asked, unwrapping the child from the blanket.

"Too stunned, My Liege. Too shocked to do even do anything."

He turned to the right, handing the girl to a demoness. "Take the child to our secured room. Not even the witches will be able to find her there." She nodded, shimmering out with the child.

"What are we to do with her now?" Temcara asked.

"I would think we would have to raise her," her brother sighed. "It would've been so much easier if we would have waited until her powers had shown." He then found himself dodging a powerful eneryball, diving to the floor.

"YOU DARE TO QUESTION MY METHODS?"

He got to his knees shaking. "N-n-no. I only meant why not grab her when we know her powers?"

His sister smirked. "Awww, do you not wanna help me?"

He shook his head. "I really don't—"

The Source raised his hand. "Either you help her, or you're my next target."

He gulped, but nodded. His sister had more nerve than he did, but he knew why and he wasn't ever going to go that route. "What do you want us to do? Play mommy and daddy to raise her evil?" he laughed.

The Source's eyes flashed and Teemus stopped laughing.

* * *

Coop Hearted in, seeing Phoebe was restless on the couch. He went to sit by her, but Piper caught his wrist.

"We need to talk."

He raised an eyebrow as they sat at the table. "About what?"

"Paytin."

He noticed the worry in her eyes and her grave expression. "What happened? Where is she?"

She wished she didn't have to say this, not just to him. She wished she didn't have to admit, "She was kidnapped, right under our noses, Coop. I'm so sorry."

He looked at the table, hoping an answer would bubble up from its surface. "Then we need to find her," he looked at his wife. "Phoebe's emotions were so unpredictable for a bit then, when she went through an indescribable pain, I figured that was what happened."

"And you didn't come back because…?"

Coop kicked a duffel bag over to her. "I was packing for her. I had a feeling this might happen."

"But you were so adamant that it wouldn't whenever Phoebe brought it up. How could—"

"Well, would Leo ever want to admit that something this horrible could happen to Chris or Wyatt if you had Phoebe's powers?"

"No, but I'd still want him to be honest with me." This wasn't going to be easy for any of them, but he should've told her. That way at least Phoebe wouldn't feel like she was worried over nothing, "which is exactly how I made her feel. Oh boy," she sighed.

"What?" Coop asked.

"Even though everyone thought something was going to happen—and wanted to assure Phoebe we were wrong—it would've been better for you to tell her your worries too."

He ran his hand through his hair. "I know, but she'd been so worried ever since the attack. I didn't want to make her feel worse by saying I thought something could happen."

They both heard footsteps and looked over to see Leo covering Phoebe with a blanket. He walked over, standing behind Piper.

He sighed. "I talked to the Elders, but they don't have any leads."

"You saw what happened and didn't do anything!" Coop yelled. "HOW COULD YOU!" he slammed his fist onto the table, causing Phoebe to whimper. Piper walked over to her.

"I was upstairs with the boys," he laid a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry Coop, but I have a family to protect too."

He sighed. "I know and I completely understand. It's just—"

"You weren't here when you should've been," Piper answered. "Packing that damn bag could've waited until after everything was done!"

"Piper, calm down," Leo said. "I think you might be upsetting Phoebe."

"What?" she asked, but heard her crying increase in volume as well as seeing her struggling. "Phoebe," she said gently shaking her shoulder. "Phoebe."

"Pay…tin, no, Mommy's right here. It's okay," she whispered, crossing her arms over her chest and pulling them close. Piper assumed that she thought she held her baby in her arms because when her wrists touched her chest she let out a heart-rendering cry.

"Coop, she needs you," Leo said. "It doesn't matter how guilty you feel—for which you have no reason—, but she needs you now and she can't wait."

Coop stood up and walked toward them. "Phoebe," he whispered, sitting on the far end of the couch. Piper sat on the arm of the opposite end, sitting her sister up into her husband's arms. Coop pulled her into his arms. "Phoebe, Love, wake up."

Unconsciously, she snuggled into his arms. "She's gone! M-my baby is gone!" she cried in her sleep. "And it's my fault!" she said in hysterics, spasms rocking her body.

He held her tighter, rubbing her back. "No, Phoebe it's not your fault. I promise." He kissed her forehead. "Now please, open your eyes so we can talk," he brushed her hair from her eyes.

She shook her head, squeezing her eyes closed tight. "What's the point?" she murmured.

"What's the point?" he repeated in confusion.

"I think I can answer that," Piper cut in. "When everything happened, right before they left, they said we wouldn't see her for a long time."

"Like they would make certain you couldn't find her?" Leo asked.

Piper nodded. "And that would also explain why Paige couldn't find her by scrying. They don't want her to be found."

Phoebe sat up straighter, eyes opened slightly. "They want her to be the most powerful demon at The Source's side. And-and they're going to—"

Coop, happy that she was awake, but also curious, tried to encourage her. "What Phoebe? What are they going to do?"

Phoebe shook her head as another sob crawled its way up her throat. She hiccuped and wiped her tear-filled eyes. "Why me of all the witches out there?"

He didn't answer. He didn't know how to answer.

"I know Paytin's powerful, coming from a Charmed One and a Cupid, but why not Chris or Wyatt?"

Phoebe looked up, and gasped. "I didn't mean it that way, Piper."

She nodded. "I know, sweetie. It just seems strange to me."

"I wish I never read that damn book!" She shouted.

Coop looked taken aback. "You don't mean that."

She glared at him. "Yes I do!" She got up and started to pace angrily. "If I'd never read the incantation, we would have never gotten our powers!"

"But then you would have never met me, and Piper would have never met Leo, Paige wouldn't be in your life," Coop objected.

"I would have also never lost Prue, or Andy, or any other person I met in my life." She collapsed on the floor. "I never would have met you, or have given birth to Paytin. I wouldn't have to lose her."

She hung her head in her hands and started to cry. "I can't go through this again! I can't lose my baby girl!"

She collapsed onto the carpet and Coop walked over. "We'll find her," he answered. "I know we will."

Phoebe grabbed her wrist, crying in pain.

"What is it?" Coop asked.

"M-my wrist! It burns!"

Leo walked over. "Let me take a look, Phoebe."

When she pulled her hand away, blood dripped from the cut and down her wrist. Leo looked at it, wiping the blood from it, but it never stopped bleeding long enough for him to heal it.

"What is it?" Piper asked.

"I don't know," he said holding her wrist away from everything.

She looked up at him. "What if we're already too late? What if she forgets us—forgets me? That's what they're gonna do. Turn her against us."

Piper looked at her. "We'll find her, Phoebe."

"Coop's right." Paige said, coming into the room to face her two sisters and brother-in-law. "You would have never met me if you hadn't read the Book of Shadows. You can't honestly sit there and tell me that life would have been better."

Phoebe gazed up at Paige, but she couldn't make eye contact with her. She knew deep down in her heart that Paige was right, but she couldn't bring herself to admit it. She shook her head in dismay. "I don't know anymore, Paige."

Paige was about to say something when she heard someone calling for her.

"I'll be right back." She gazed around apologetically. "I have to go. It's Briana who's calling me. I'll be back, I promise." With that, she orbed away.

Briana was one of her six-year-old twin girls. She loved both Briana and Samantha with all her heart, but she had a close relationship with Briana.

Paige orbed into her daughter's room to find Briana awake and in tears.

When she saw her mother, the six-year-old tried to get out of bed, but she only succeeded in doubling over in pain.

Paige was at her side immediately.

"Bria, what's wrong, baby?" She asked. "Did you have a bad dream?"

Briana shook her head as she continued to cry.

"Is your tummy hurting?" Paige asked, noting the position Briana was in.

"Mommy, I feel bad!" Briana cried, making Paige's heart skip a beat.

"Okay, all right, it's okay. I'm gonna take care of you. We need to go to Aunt Piper's though. Come here, sweetheart."

Briana hesitated due to the pain.

"It's okay, Bria." Paige assured her. With that, she pulled her daughter into her arms and gently picked her up.

"Did you tell Daddy?" She asked.

Briana shook her head. "I knew you could make it better." She explained through her tears.

Paige sighed.

"Honey, Mommy can't make everything better. But I'll try. Come on, let's get back to Aunt Piper's." With that, she orbed Briana and herself back to Piper's house.

"What could be taking her so long?" Piper wondered in frustration as the minutes seemed to fly by. She understood that children took some time to take care of depending on the problem. She had three of her own after all. But she was also worried about Phoebe. Her wrist was still bleeding and they couldn't seem to stop it.

Phoebe was currently in Coop's arms, crying from emotional pain as well as physical.

The physical pain wasn't too bad, but the emotional pain made up for it ten-fold.

All she wanted was her baby back. Was that too much to ask?

When Piper saw Paige orb back in, she sighed with relief. Maybe Paige could heal Phoebe's wrist.

She was about to ask her when she saw her reform, but she didn't have time.

No sooner had Paige reformed with a crying Briana in her arms, the child threw up all over her.

Paige soothed her as she carried her upstairs to the bathroom for a bath.

Both of them ended up taking a shower.

After they were both changed and Paige had given Briana some medicine, she tried to put her to bed in Melinda's room, but the six-year-old wouldn't have it.

Paige couldn't deny her request to stay with her when she was sick, so she took her back downstairs.

Reaching the living room once again, Paige sat down on the couch with a whimpering Briana in her arms.

She threw Phoebe an apologetic look, but her sister was too busy crying into Coop's shoulder to notice.

"Paige, I know you have your hands full right now," Piper started, "no pun intended. But could you try to heal Phoebs? Leo tried and it didn't work."

"Okay." Paige replied. "Briana, sweetheart, Mommy needs to help Aunt Phoebe. I'll be right back. I'm not going far."

"Okay." The little girl said softly.

"Aw, that's my girl." Paige kissed her cheek as she stood up.

Walking over to Phoebe, Paige rested both of her hands on Phoebe's right wrist and concentrated. She tried to block out the sounds around her, although it was hard. Especially since one of those sounds was her own daughter's whimpers.

Finally, Paige managed to heal her injury.

But as she gazed down at it, she frowned. The wound was indeed healed, but a strange star shaped scar was now in its place.

"What the…" Paige started to say, but stopped when she remembered her daughter was in the room.

"Missy Paige?" Piper asked, noticing the look on her face. "What is it?"

"Come and see for yourself." She replied.

Piper did so. She gasped when she saw the mark.

"What the hell is that!" She blurted out.

"Piper!" Paige hissed, glancing at Briana who was still half awake.

"She's not even listening." Piper said in reference to her niece.

"Still." Paige insisted.

"I don't know what you're so worried about. " Piper said.

"I just don't want Briana picking up any bad language. Kids are really impressionable at this age."

"They're impressionable at any age." Piper corrected her. "I seem to remember you telling us how at the age of four, you came home from a sleepover and asked your Mom what a bastard was."

"I didn't know it was a bad word!" Paige defended herself. "Come to think of it, Mom never told me. And anyway, this coming from the sister who said damn it to your father at age five."

"Could we get back to the problem at hand?" Coop asked, trying not to sound too impatient.

Both Paige and Piper blushed.

"Sorry." Paige mumbled.

"It's okay."

"Why don't you search through the book and I'll take care of Briana." Piper offered.

"Okay." Paige replied. "She's asleep now anyway. But if she wakes up and asks for me, please let me know."

"I will." Piper assured her.

"What can I do?" Coop asked.

"Keep Phoebe as calm as you can." Piper instructed as she went over and took Briana into her arms.

Coop nodded. He had a funny feeling that particular task was going to be easier said than done.

* * *

**Author's Note: **So, what do you think will happen next?

Next chapter: **Chapter Twelve: The Underworld Ways**

Please read and review!

**Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell**


	12. The Underworld Ways

**Author's Note**: Hey everyone! I've got another chapter done!

Also, I'd like to **personally thank**: SyndiDowell, FaithInHim4ever, lizardmomma and stillcharmedandkickin for their kind, helpful and encouraging reviews for the last chapter! Please keep it up!

_Also thanks to Lauren for helping me out! Majorly!_

**To Recap:**

"Why don't you search through the book and I'll take care of Briana." Piper offered.

"Okay." Paige replied. "She's asleep now anyway. But if she wakes up and asks for me, please let me know."

"I will." Piper assured her.

"What can I do?" Coop asked.

"Keep Phoebe as calm as you can." Piper instructed as she went over and took Briana into her arms.

Coop nodded. He had a funny feeling that particular task was going to be easier said than done.

* * *

Keeping Her Close

By: Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell

**Chapter Twelve: The Underworld Ways**

Teemus rolled his eyes in annoyance and walked from the room. God the kid was annoying! All she did was scream. How could Temcara put up with the _brat_?

He sighed, leaning against the wall. She was only a month old though, so he supposed she couldn't be held accountable…not completely anyway. For the record though, kidnapping a child when it was only a month old wasn't the best idea. But he knew if he disagreed, he wouldn't live to regret it.

Temcara walked out, the child asleep against her shoulder.

"You look good," her brother told her.

She rolled her eyes and stood beside him. "Shut up."

"It was a compliment," he defended. "We're gonna be stuck with her for a long while. She needs a motherly influence."

She laughed. "Motherly influence? Since when have you ever seen me be motherly before now?"

He shrugged. "Never. But you do seem pretty content. Anxious for your own?"

With the hand that wasn't holding the small child to her shoulder she punched him then walked down the hall. He gave her an obnoxious look, but decided to forget it as he didn't want to wake the other person.

Temcara sighed. In all honesty, she wasn't thrilled about kidnapping a baby (along with the prospect of having to raise it), but once the child grew up they would be able to defeat the Charmed Ones once and for all.

She and her brother were 'assigned' to be the caregivers to the supposedly-orphaned infant. At least, that was what they would tell her once she began asking questions. They would claim they knew nothing of her origin and squash any hope the child would have of help others which would only help them in the end.

It was going to be a grueling task, but would be well worth it.

As she walked she wondered, vaguely and only with the idea of how to defeat her parents in mind, what kind of witch powers the child undoubtedly already possessed. If she knew then it would be that much easier to stop them from gaining her back.

As they reached their destination, she wondered what the demon was planning on doing with her now. All they said was they had orders to stop her from any further power advances from The Source.

Not that she cared for the child on her shoulder in the slight— she stopped, hearing her gurgle in her sleep and took her from her shoulder and laid her in her arms. The tuft of brown hair stuck out of the blanket and she carefully pushed it back inside. She was so tiny, but so important to the operation.

_It's only a job,_ she told herself. _I don't care if someone steals the brat away in the night. Fine! She'd be their problem!_

But even as they continued down the hall, the demoness was developing a strange feeling for the infant. It wasn't love. It couldn't be! Just because the child depended on her for food, clothing, comfort and shelter that didn't mean she would love her.

"Ah, Temcara," a demon dressed in a black suit bowed as they came into the room. "And you've brought the child, excellent!'" he smiled.

She kept her face stoic, not particularly caring about him as she walked to the middle of the room. She turned to face him. "Where do you want her?"

He followed her at a respectable distance. Sure, he knew he could kill her in an instant, but then the task of raising the child would fall to him and that was the last thing he wanted. "Over on the table," he instructed, gesturing to a stone table in the middle of the room which had various potions and athames set to the sides. She nodded, laying the child down after removing the blanket.

As soon as the demoness walked away though, the child began to cry causing the well-dressed demon to cover his hears. "Can't you shut the brat up?" he hissed as she walked back over.

Temcara raised an eyebrow. "Brat? What about the 'excellent child'?" she mocked, picking up the child who quieted afterwards.

"Ha-ha," he implied, grabbing a potion and handing it to her. "Give her this and then lay her down," he sighed, "I didn't think she'd be so much trouble."

She threw the cork to the ground, tipping the vial up towards the child's mouth and she drank it. "Wow, that was . . . unexpected. I thought she'd gag."

He smiled as she laid her back down as she drifted off the sleep. "You're good with kids." He told her as she stepped back.

She scoffed. "Yeah, my brother told me that too. Find that had to believe though." She crossed her arms. "I'm not exactly the motherly type." She saw him picking up an athame and blessing it with his blood. "What exactly are you doing?"

He turned to her. "The child is half-witch, half-cupid correct?"

She nodded.

"While her witch powers will not show until age 2, her cupid powers will be active in times of anxiety, fear, uncertainty. So I can remove 99.99% of her cupid powers and replace the love in her heart for her family with hate."

"Will her witch powers be affected?"

"No, but her parents will feel her changing as their essence leaves her only to be replaced by a gaping hole of emotionlessness."

"And you're sure she won't remember them?"

He shook his head. "She's too young. She'll know you as her mother and since you're a demon . . ."

"She'll take after me."

He nodded, running the blessed blade over the child's heart making a bloody 'X'.

* * *

That very second Phoebe Halliwell rushed into her office from a mandatory staff meeting at The Bay Mirror and closed her door and locked it. Her face was stained with painful tears. Her wrist was burning and she could feel the blood leaving her body.

She tried to make it to her desk, but she collapsed onto the floor. "My…baby…" she cried before falling unconscious…

* * *

**Author's Note: **So, what do you think will happen next? I'm sorry its so short, but there's a reason!

Next chapter: **Chapter Thirteen: Fading Lines**

Please read and review!

**Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell**


	13. Fading Lines

**Author's Note**: Hey everyone! I've got another chapter done!

Also, I'd like to **personally thank**: SyndiDowell, lizardmomma and PiperPaigeP3 for their kind, helpful and encouraging reviews for the last chapter! Please keep it up!

_Also thanks to Lauren for helping me out! Majorly!_

**To Recap:**

That very second Phoebe Halliwell rushed into her office from a mandatory staff meeting at The Bay Mirror and closed her door and locked it. Her face was stained with painful tears. Her wrist was burning and she could feel the blood leaving her body.

She tried to make it to her desk, but she collapsed onto the floor. "My…baby…" she cried before falling unconscious…

* * *

Keeping Her Close

By: Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell

**Chapter Thirteen: Fading Lines**

Blackness had invaded her vision as she hit the floor. A second later she felt her feet hit scoria. _How odd,_ she thought. _This doesn't usually happen in my Premonitions._ The pain in her wrist had increased substantially she noticed so she figured there was a reason for her being here.

There was an odd feeling about the place. Like something was missing that shouldn't be.

A crib was to the far left wall, a changing table in the middle, a small chest was to the right. She knew she was in the Underworld, but this place it didn't seem ominous. Almost like it was homey. _This is where they're keeping her,_ Phoebe thought. _This is where fake demon M—mommy and daddy are rai—_

She didn't have time to complete the thought as screaming pierced her ears from down the hall. Tears filled her eyes as she ran out and to where the screams were issuing.

"Shut her uuuup!" the demon yelled as the tiny child cried after being cut with the athame.

Temcara picked her up, but it did no good. She wasn't oblivious as to why the kid was crying—far from it—but she had to act like she was. "Maybe she's still hungry?" she said.

Frustrated, the demon ripped the child from her grasp. "SHUT UP!" he yelled, but it only caused her to cry louder which made him throw the child to the wall.

Phoebe, having seen the spectacle, was now running to catch her little girl before she collided with the wall.

"What's she—?" he began, but was cut off as Temcara threw an energy ball at Phoebe, which hit her in the stomach and caused her to trip and fall.

"NO!" she screamed as she saw Paytin collide with the scoria, and fall to the ground. Struggling to her feet, she began to walk toward her. Hearing footsteps, she froze and turned on the spot.

Her eyes turned yellow as her lightning whip formed around her wrist. She cracked it causing the male demon to explode and Temcara thought the fire and rage in the mother's eyes was enough to make any demon cower at her feet. "Take one more step, just one and I swear I'll kill you slowly and excruciatingly." She threatened.

The demoness nodded.

Satisfied, though still not convinced, Phoebe made her way over to where Paytin lay in a lifeless pile.

She dropped to her knees, crying as she gently picked her up, rocking her. "Please cry! Please! Anything! Please show Mommy you're alive!" she pleaded, holding her to her. Forgetting about her pain, Phoebe stood with her back against the wall.

A second later, it felt like a thousand volts of electricity ran a circuit in and out of her body. She released the child, who shimmered over to the demoness. Her tears increased so much she couldn't see.

"Go ahead," she admitted. "Do it. My baby doesn't love me. Kill me." Phoebe walked away from the wall toward the demoness.

Temcara sighed. In truth, she hated when her prey groveled at her feet. They just weren't as fun to kill. Strangely, she also found herself sympathizing with the witch. In the end she would die, but for now—

"It's not that she doesn't love you," Temcara answered. "It's the original crystal effect."

"B-b-but she left me!" Phoebe cried. "Sh—she used to do anything to protect me when she was inside me. I just don't—"

A second later, Phoebe felt something hit her chest . . .

* * *

"Phoebe," Elise called, banging on the door. "Phoebe, are you all right?" she said, jiggling the knob, but finding it locked. "Phoebe!"

Phoebe mumbled incoherently, sobbing as she pulled her feet to her chest.

Unlocking the door, and stepping in she immediately rolled Phoebe onto her back. "Phoebe! Phoebe!" she called. She grabbed half a glass of water and splashed a bit on her face.

Gasping, the witch sat up, stunned. "El-Elise? What happened?"

"You ran out of the meeting and when you didn't come back I got worried, so I went to find you." She answered. Phoebe looked at her wrist, noticing the blood trail on the inside of her sleeve. "Did you fall?"

"Ya-yeah." Phoebe said shakily. "I'm fine. Listen, I'm not feeling really well actually. Do you mind if I work from home today?"

Elise shook her head.

"Come to think of it," she said while glancing at Phoebe's complexion, "you look pale. Go home and get some rest. Didn't you say your sister was a doctor?"

"She's a healer." Phoebe corrected her.

"Well, maybe she should look at you."

Phoebe nodded in agreement.

"I'm gonna call her to pick me up."

"Okay. I hope you feel better." With that, Elise was gone.

Taking a deep breath, Phoebe called as quietly as she could while still being heard, "Paige!"

Paige appeared a few minutes later.

"Pheebs, what is it?" She asked. She got a good look at her arm and gasped.

"Okay, you really need to let Eva take a look at that."

Phoebe was about to protest when Paige orbed them both to the hospital.

Fortunately, they orbed in the middle of complete and utter chaos from a large trauma. This meant nobody noticed them arrive.

Paige flagged down a doctor named Kelly and told her they were there to see Eva.

"She's busy right now, but I can tell her you're here."

"That would be great." Paige said. "My sister needs medical attention."

"Okay. Why don't you wait in chairs and I'll see what I can do."

Paige led Phoebe over to chairs and helped her sit down.

"Maybe I should call Piper." Paige thought aloud. "Something tells me if she finds out we're here any other way, she's gonna be pissed off."

It wasn't long before Eva came out of the trauma room she had been working in.

She smiled when she saw Paige and Phoebe.

"Hey you guys!" She greeted. "What's up?"

"We need you to examine Phoebe's arm." Paige replied. "She's had this star shaped cut for a while and I can't heal it."

"Okay." Eva said. "Let's see what we have here." With that, she led Paige and Phoebe into an exam room.

"How did you get this?" She asked once she had seen Phoebe's arm more clearly.

"It's a long story." Phoebe replied. "The short version is, a demon gave it to me."

"Okay." Eva replied. She sensed Phoebe didn't want to go any further and she respected that. Instead, she concentrated on the examination.

After looking at the mark thoroughly, Eva frowned.

"The only thing I can think of is to give Phoebe antibiotics and see if they work. It's actually a cream that needs to be applied twice a day. Wait ten days. If it doesn't go away after using the antibiotics for ten days, she needs to come back."

"Okay." Phoebe replied. "What if it doesn't work?"

"Then there are other remedies I can try." Eva replied. "We wouldn't have to do anything medically invasive unless it became infected. You came to see me just in time. I'll call in a prescription at the pharmacy for you."

"Thanks." Paige said, echoing Phoebe's words from earlier.

"No problem." Eva replied. "It was nice to see you guys." With that, she left to get the prescription filled.

"See? It wasn't that bad." Paige said with a grin. "We got your cut looked at and got to see a friend in the process."

Phoebe sighed. "Paige, I just wanna get the medicine and go home."

"Okay." Paige said. She could tell her sister was exhausted.

* * *

After getting the medicine, they ducked inside the bathroom and Orbed to the Manor.

Paige sat Phoebe down on the couch and rolled up her sleeve to apply the medicine. Phoebe flinched as it was applied, feeling the sting. She cast her eyes downward as the memory from moments earlier came to mind.

When Paige was finished she rolled the sleeve back down. "Something on your mind?"

Phoebe shook her head, but she felt hot tears trailing her cheeks.

She tried to wipe them away, but Paige grabbed her wrist. "Phoebe, what is it? Did you get a Premonition?"

She wiped her eyes with her free hand. "I don't know."

Paige raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean, you don't know? It's a simp—"

Wrenching her wrist from her sister, Phoebe stood up. "I don't know, okay? I just don't! I mean, it was _like_ a Premonition, but it couldn't have been!"

Piper walked down the stairs. "What are you two arguing abou—" she started, accidentally missing a step.

Paige caught her movement, concentrating. "Piper!" she called.

Her sister disappeared mid-tumble and reappeared on the floor in front of them on her hands and knees. She stood up. "Thanks," she said, sitting beside them.

"Uh, y—you're welcome," she stuttered. "Is this a normal thing?"

"Ha! Define normal," Piper replied.

"Has it happened more than once?" Phoebe asked.

She sighed, running a hand through her soft locks. "No, but it felt really weird. Like I was so sure my foot was on the next step, but low and behold."

"Hmm." Phoebe walked over, grabbing a chair cushion. She then walked into the middle of the room. "Freeze this."

"What's that gonna prove?" Piper asked. "Anyway is your make-up smeared? Were you crying? What happened?"

Phoebe sighed. "Look, just humor me, alright? Freeze this!" she threw it toward her.

"Oh alright!" Piper threw up a hand, attempting to freeze it, but she ended up throwing it back at Phoebe with so much force it knocked her off her feet. "Wow!" she exclaimed.

Phoebe smiled, getting to her feet. "Yeah. So?"

"So, what?"

Phoebe walked over and sat beside Piper. "Oh, come on! You just exhibited a power that you don't have, so that can only mean one thing."

Paige's eyes lit up like a kid on Christmas morning. "Why didn't tell us?"

"I-I-I didn't know. I haven't been sick or anything."

"Paige, you're jumping to conclusions," Phoebe said. "We don't know for sure."

"Gee, you're a ray of positivity."

"Well, excuse me, but I'm not in the greatest of moods! You wouldn't be either if you suddenly appeared in the Underworld, saw your baby crash head first into a cavern wall, then shimmer over the very person who kidnapped her!" She yelled, her fists balled.

"Whoa! Slow down," Piper said, walking over to sit on the arm of the couch beside her. "You had a Premonition of this?"

She threw her hands up in defeat. "That's just it! I don't know, but it felt real."

"Like you were pulled in both mentally and physically?" Paige asked.

She nodded. Her tears were in rivers. "I-I-I thought she d-died when she hit the wall, 'cause I heard a crack like-like something broke, but—"

"But she left you," Piper answered as Phoebe's arms came around her and she buried her head in her neck.

"That doesn't seem like her," Paige said, rubbing her back. "She would've protected you."

Phoebe lifted her head from Piper's neck. "Temcara said it was the crystal's original effect, but I don't believe her!" she cried.

"Wait, hold it," Paige said. "Temcara was there?" Phoebe nodded. "And she didn't try to kill you?"

"I killed her partner with lightning. Told her if she tried to interfere she'd meet the same fate."

"Okay, well, that explains why you're still here," Piper concluded. "Coop!"

"No need to call, Piper. I've been here the whole time," he said, stepping in from the entry.

"But if you were here, how come—"

"If she needed me, Paige, she would've called for me," he said walking over and sitting on the coffee table. "Though, I do have to admit that I'm a little hurt that you didn't call me first," he told his wife.

Phoebe looked up. "I-I couldn't with Elise there."

He nodded. Piper stood up and switched spots with him. "I know," he said, as she leaned into him. "And you did tell her that your sister, Paige, was a Healer, so it does make sense."

"Well, if it does, why are you doing this?" Paige asked.

He shook his head, sighing. "Just wish I could've been included sooner."

She looked up at him. "I'm sorry, Coop. I just—I mean, I kinda thought they'd be able to help more. Not saying you couldn't ju—" he cut off her rant with a kiss.

"Sshh, I know. Your sisters are better at dealing with magical issues," he wiped a tear away. "And to answer your next question, no, I'm not going to leave you. We're bound to hit a few bumps along the way. We just need to avoid the holes."

"Sometimes that link is creepy 'cause it leaves us out of the loop," Paige said.

Phoebe smiled. "Well, maybe you don't need to know everything about my personal life."

"She's right, Paige. I know I'm glad we don't know everything," Piper said. "I'd be afraid of what I'd see if I opened the wrong door." She laughed.

"Hey! Not all my dreams are like that!" Phoebe protested.

"No, I'm sure they're not," Paige said. "But I'd be willing to bet a good percentage of them are!"

"Do you really want me to give you that image?" Phoebe smirked. "Come here, I'll show you!"

Paige sat farther away. "Ugh! No way!"

"Sometimes I forget the fact that now you can give Premonitions to people," Piper said. "Which could help in a situation, but I don't wanna see that either!"

Phoebe nodded.

"Did anything else happen?" Coop asked. "Did you find out anything else?"

She shook her head. "Not really. She just said Paytin didn't hate me."

Piper looked down at her hands. "That is a good thing."

"But how much good is it when she won't remember who I am?" Phoebe asked. "She'll grow up and not know me. Try to kill me. That's not a good family relationship."

"That's not a good anything relationship," Paige agreed. "We'll find her, Phoebe."

"Everybody keeps saying that!"

"Because it's true. We will," Coop said.

"But not until they want her to be found! And by then . . ."

"You don't know that there's no chance of getting her back," Leo said, walking down the stairs with Chris in his arms.

"How much have you heard?" Piper asked curiously.

He sat beside Paige on the armrest of the couch. "Enough to know why Phoebe's worried, why? Is there something else I should know?"

She took a shaky breath. Yes, she had to tell him, but it didn't have to be now. "No, I was . . . just wondering."

He nodded, handing Chris to Phoebe. Then he stood up and walked over to drag the playpen to the middle of the room. He walked back over, taking Chris and sitting him in his playpen with his fuzzy stuffed animals and toy trucks.

"Where's Wyatt?" Paige asked.

"Upstairs asleep," Leo answered.

"Ah."

Phoebe stood up and walked over to where Chris was playing. She felt an arm come around her and she wrapped her arms around it. Her body started to shake.

This was crazy! Paytin should be here with her. She—she should be sitting in her rocking chair singing her to sleep.

"Let's go home," he told her. "We still live there."

"Doesn't feel like it. Not anymore. A place to raise a family? Ha! I bet no one had to deal with this."

"Phoebe," he told her picking her up, "we will find her. But we need our strength, our energy to fight."

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "It just doesn't feel right to go home without her. I miss her so much!"

Coop walked over to the couch.

"He's right, sweetie," Piper told her. "We will find her and we'll get her back."

"I won't rest 'til I find her!" Paige declared.

Phoebe smiled. "I'm not gonna hold you to that, but I do believe you won't stop 'til you find her."

Paige smiled. "Oh, don't forget this!" she said, sticking the medication in her coat pocket.

"Thanks, but I really don't think that's gonna help. I think this scar is connected to Paytin because it started to hurt and bleed before I passed out and…"

"Don't worry about it now," Leo said. "Just get some rest."

"I won't be able to sleep!" she complained.

"Just try," Piper said.

"If you really need us, you have our numbers."

She smiled. "Thanks Paige."

Coop readjusted Phoebe in his arms. "Ready to go, Love?"

She nodded. They disappeared in a puff of pink smoke.

Paige sighed. "Okay, now what are we gonna do? We can't scry for her, we can't call on Grams or Mom for help," she looked at Leo, "and I'm guessing even if the Elders know something they won't tell us."

Leo shrugged.

"Surprise, surprise," Piper remarked, dripping with sarcasm. "So what do we do? Go on a demon hunt killing until we find answers? Even I know how stupid that would be."

"But we can't just sit and do nothing! That'll destroy Phoebe!"

"I know, Paige, I know, but what else can we do?" Piper asked.

Leo sighed.

"Got an idea?" his wife asked.

"No, but they've got to give you something."

"But if They don't know, how does that help us?" Paige countered.

"It doesn't." He orbed out.

* * *

**Author's Note: **So, what do you think will happen next?

The next chapter will have a time jump!

Next chapter: **Chapter Fourteen: Passing By**

Please read and review!

**Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell**


End file.
